Where Wolves Howl
by RedRobin90
Summary: OMEGAVERSE It's been a full year since Clarke returned to Lexa. The Packs have merged, the Alpha's have joined as mates. But trouble is still on the horizon, for the Kongedakru pack and the mated couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke**

One Year Later

Clarke dived out of the under bush, scrabbling to her feet quickly. She knew Lexa was close behind her, she'd been chasing her for s good half an hour now, but Clarke had managed to out wit her so far. They'd started hunting, but they'd quickly become distracted once Clarke dared to nip the Alpha's tail playfully. Then it had become a game of chase. Which Clarke had been winning.

Though now she'd shifted back to human form, her naked feet pounding against the floor as she tried to fond a new hiding place. Lexa would know she'd shifted, she'd feel it, and soon the golden skinned woman too would be human once more. Clarke needed to fond a good hiding spot before that. Clarke knew they weren't alone in the forest, there were still daily patrols of the territory boarders, just in case.

No one had seen or heard anything from Nia or Emmerson. The Azgeda pack had even broken up to nothing more then mutts, trying to fond their place in other packs or one their own. The Mountain Facility had fully burnt to the ground now, nothing left but a few crumbling walls. Sometimes, during the desk do night, Clarke could still hear the crack of Emmerson's whip and the sting of its silver tips. The scars on her back hadn't all fully healed, soft pink lines criss-crossing constantly reminded the omega of her time in the hunters chains. As Clarke found her hiding spot, in the middle branches of a thick set trees, she settled down to wait, grateful that summer was fully upon them. Else her naked form would be freezing.

As she laid in wait for her mate to appear, she couldn't help but scan the Kongedakru lands. She could see the compound from her position, from the large farm house that was her sanctuary, to the scatter of nearly thirty houses that made a semi circle around it. A few months ago there had only been 15 or so houses, but since the Skikru homes had been burnt to the ground, all the wolves had moved here, building new homes and shelter for each other. The merging of the pack had gone fairly smoothly, the wolves who had tried to oppose the merge scattered to the wind, becoming Mutts too. Their leader, Charles Pike, well his remains had been burnt and buried as a traditional wolf burial, minus the headstone. He'd been a traitor after all.

Clarke's ears perked up as she heard a crunch of leaves below her, her eyes scanning the area quickly. She caught sight of her mate then, crouched low to the ground, seeking out her scent. Lexa was a thing of beauty, a mighty Alpha. She was lithe, yet muscled, toned all over. Her hair was long and wavy once down, framing her face with a dark mane, but what Clarke liked most about her, other then her peachy butt, we're the twisting tribal tattoos that wound down her back and arms. They made her stand out, marked her as an Alpha, and a powerful one at that. The thought of her power sent a shudder through Clarke's body, reminding her that Lexa was bound to her find her soon.

It was the last day of her heat, so the scent was weak, but since their bonding, Lexa had always managed to find her faster then she could hide. Clarke suspected that this time, her mate had given her a head start to hide. Clarke braced herself, ready to pounce, as Lexa's eyes rolled up to hers. The alpha grunted, standing up tall, cocking her eyebrows in a mocking way. Like she knew were Clarke had been the entire time. With a yell of triumph, Clarke launched herself into the air, planning on landing on the alpha below her and pinning her to the ground. That plan back fired when Lexa caught her with ease, laughing deeply. Clarke huffed and punched her mates shoulder lightly,

"You weren't supposed to find me," Clarke grumbled, as Lexa set her down. The Alpha's hands trailed up her sides to her front, tracing Clarke's own toned stomach, before reaching her pert breasts. The blonde breath caught for a moment as Lexa leant in to kiss the light scar at the base of her throat. She tilted her head back, enjoying the electric bolt that sparked through her from the one kiss,

"I'll always find you Princess," Lexa murmured into Clarke's skin, her hands dropping to the blondes thighs, lifting then around her waist. That's when Clarke felt Lexa's erection. Thick and thronging, pressing between her legs tightly, it send a groan tipping out of her throat as she threaded her arms tightly around Lexa's shoulders. The alpha back them up against the thick tree, her cock rubbing hotly between Clarke's slick folds. The blonde mewed softly, head throw back against the tree as Lexa assaulted her neck with kisses and bites. The tip of the Alpha's erection brushed against her clit, sending a whole new wave of pleasure through her, her wetness growing each time. Lexa shards gripped her thighs tightly, a low growl rumbling from her chest,

"Oh…God….please…Lexa…" Clarke mewed, feeling the wide head of her cock slid against her entrance. Lexa whined low, thrusting her hip upwards, her head breaching Clarke's slick sex, sliding inside with ease. The blonde gasped, revealing in the feel of Lexa's cock being within her. So wide, so thick, but all hers. The alpha gave another thrust, pinning Clarke tightly against the tree. The omega didn't care that the bark bit into her skin ever time Lexa drove into her, she didn't care that her naked butt would be scratched the hell, all she cared about was Lexa, going into her rut, slamming the thickness of herself into Clarke over and over.

She didn't care that their pack could probably hear them, again, mating like their animal counter parts in the woods. Lexa had slid into her rut, her pace fast and relentless, grunting low each time she filled Clarke to the base of her cock, her knot pushing tightly against her each time. Clarke couldn't stop herself from moaning Lexa's name each time she felt her hit that inner sweet spot, her walls griping the throbbing cock tightly, not wanting Lexa to ever leave her. Clarke wanted to be full, to be filled with the Alpha's seed, to take everything Lexa could give her. With a low moan, Clarke's orgasm splashed out around Lexa's shaft and onto her groin, a scream of the Alpha's name rolling off her tongue. Lexa moaned low as Clarke's inner walls squeezed her hard, promoting her to press Clarke hard into the tree, the fully formed knot pulsing and pushing inside with ease, Clarke's sheer slick heat making it easy to pop inside.

The mated pair cried aloud from the pressure between them, Lexa's own climax bursting within her mate, her seed filling Clarke to the brim. The omega practically collapsed against her mate, nuzzling her neck and moaning in content. All Clarke could think and hoped was maybe this time there would be pups.

 **Octavia and Lincoln**

Octavia let out a low groan of exhaustion as she flopped onto the sofa besides her mate. Lincoln let out a low chuckled as he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head,

"This is all your fault," she whispered, eyes closed. Lincoln huffed and nipped her ear lobe lightly,

"I think you'll find that you're their Sire, so it's technically your fault," he shot back, looking over the two sleeping pups that laid on the carpet before them. The twin offspring of Octavia and Lincoln where just over three months old and already mischievous. It had been difficult to pin point their births to start with, since Lincoln had begun showing his pregnancy within a month, but Abby Griffin had thrown herself in research on the Packs previous omega births. Abby, being a beta wolf had carried Clarke for a full term before the blonde was born. However, Abby had been unsure if the pregnancy time would be different, due to Lincoln's Omega blood.

She'd calculated the typical pregnancy time for natural wolves and compared them to human pregnancies, then werewolf pregnancies. But once Lincoln hit the seven month mark and showed no signs of dropping, even when he shifted to wolf, Dr Griffin predicted they'd go to full term. Until they realized he was having twins. His last scan showed that the smaller of the two, the boy, was having trouble getting oxygen due to his sister being much larger. Lincoln now supported a pink puckered scar across his midriff from the emergency c-section. But thankfully, both pups had been born, healthy. If not a little odd sized.

Their boy, Abraham, was a good two inches smaller then his sister, Juniper. Yet they both supported the appetite of small beasts. Even now, at three months old, they were developing a lot faster then anyone could have predicted. Juniper had already began crawling, while her brother usually grabbed at her foot, happy to be dragged behind her. Today had been an eventful day, seeing Juniper pull herself to a standing position, on Abrahams head, while the boy simply gurgled and made odd laughing like noises. But now they slept, giving their parents time to rest and finally have a moment to breath,

"I'm not taking all the blame here Linc, they are half yours!" Octavia protested in a whisper, not quite ready to have the twins reawaken just yet. She nuzzled at Lincoln neck, pressing a soft kiss to his bond mark. With nothing but a slight rustling of clothing, Octavia maneuvered her way onto Lincoln's lap, pressing kisses against hos neck and face as she did. The time for his last three heats had been and gone without a flare of the usual scent, much to Octavia's annoyance. She was pent up, frustrated and eager to be one with her mate. Neither of them knew why his heats hadn't flared up like usual, but they laid blame on being so soon out of pregnancy. The grip Lincoln locked onto Octavia's ass only signified that he too, was just as frustrated. As their lips met in a heated kiss, Octavia felt s buzz of lust flush through her. Her groin ached and throbbed, the first tell tale signs of her presenting her alpha form, she could already feel Lincoln's own shaft beginning to grow beneath her lap. They could have a stolen moment of passion, they longed for it, but it seemed now wasn't the time,

"They finally sleep," Clarke's voice washed over the two as she crept into the lounge, a warm, sarnies smile on her face. Octavia torn her lips from Lincoln's, shooting her alpha a glare,

"Shhhh!" she hissed, frowning hard. Clarke held her hands up in a sorry, tip toeing through the lounge area. Stepping over toys and games that the twins had left screwing around the room. Rather then taking residence in one of the newly built pack homes, Octavia and Lincoln had agreed with their Alpha's to stay in the farm house, for better protection for the new borns. With Nia still unaccounted for, Lexa had reasoned that they shouldn't give her reason to come hunting for the pups. They were, after all, the first born from an omega since the alpha herself.

"Has Bellamy returned yet?" Clarke whispered, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs furthest away from the pups. The blonde omega eyed them with a look of jealousy. Octavia dismounted from Lincoln and shook her head,

"I haven't heard anything since last month," she muttered, watching Juniper roll over in her sleep, her little fat legs kicking as she dreamt. Bellamy had been sent to the Floukru just before Octavia and Lincoln's wedding. He'd gone as an emissary to propose another merge of Packs. Luna was the alpha to the Floukru and had just as much reason to hate Nia as Lexa did. Costia, Lexa's mother, had been Luna's own flesh and blood, murdered by Nia because she'd birthed Lexa.

Bellamy's last check in had been to say Luna had agreed to join the Kongedakru and would be visiting soon. He'd never specified when. They could arrive any day now, but no one was the wiser of when. A small cough came from the direction Clarke had first arrive, making them all aware of Lexa's presence. The alpha scanned the sleeping pups for a moment, a small smiled creeping on her face. Octavia beamed, the alpha had been joyous when they'd been born, cooing over them and playing with their tiny feet and hands in a way that was something no-one had ever seen. Even now, Octavia could see the alpha was itching to wake the pups and play with them,

"They'll be awake soon alpha, then they're all yours," Lincoln whispered with a smirk. Lexa glared at him, her cheeks flushed. Lincoln grinned, knowing full well he shouldn't be teasing the Alpha, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"Clarke, I believe we were half way through a discussion before the run?" Lexa whispered, turning her eyes to the other omega in the room. Lincoln and Octavia both turned their eyes to the blonde, smirking identically. Clarke shifted on the leather seat slightly. The parents had heard the two arguing in the study, before Clarke had stormed out, already stripping from her clothes about two hours earlier. Octavia had bet Lincoln five dollars that the blonde planned on distracting the alpha to try and forget the argument, it looked like Octavia had won. As the Alpha's moved from the lounge back to the study, the door closing sharply behind then, Octavia laughed loudly,

"You owe me five bucks daddy!" behind her Juniper awoke with a shrill cry. Her little arms and legs flailing in the air,

"And you have a dirty diaper to change!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexa**

Lexa took her usual seat in the leather chair behind her desk, she was fully aware that many of the pack wolves called it her throne, and she'd even caught herself a few times calling it that. It was a huge leather chair, but the back was pretty high, but Lexa loved it. She had so many memories of Costia, her mother, sitting in this chair while she taught Lexa about the proper way to hold herself or push her alpha aura around the room to assert her dominance. Every time the alpha sat here, she couldn't hell but think of her mother, and how for most of her life she'd had no ides that Costia was her mother.

As Clarke closed the door sharply, followed by the distant wail of waking pups, Lexa drew her attention to the matter at hand. Clarke wanted to go back to school, she wanted to be in Polis, for most of the week, unprotected, to do an Art degree.

"it wasn't really a discussion we were having Lex. It was more you saying no. Repeatedly," Clarke grumbled as she took her usual seat at the window. Lexa inhaled slowly,

"I just don't think it's a good idea Clarke. We don't know were Nia is or Emmerson, Bellamy had yet to return with any news. And the Azgeda pack are all mutts now. Who knows if they are still following Nia's orders to capture you," Lexa spoke calmly, ignoring her feelings. She didn't want Clarke to go. Not just because she'd be unprotected, but because she'd be gone for most of the time and Lexa wasn't sure she could deal with that now. The three years Clarke took as banishment had been hard enough, but now they'd been mated for whole year, Alpha's together for whole year. Lexa was too comfortable with Clarke always being around her.

"You might not, because your career is already set. You published another book this year Lex, what have I done? Couple of sketch books, help plan some houses and failed to produce any pups!" Clarke grumbled, staring out of the window rather then looking at Lexa. The last comment stung hard for Lexa. Every heat they tried and tried, yet nothing. Lexa hasn't realized how much she wanted an hire until now, "I don't want to live off your money Lexa, I want to get my degree and earn my own keep. Else what's the point in me being an Alpha with you? I'm just as good as any of the other wolves. Besides no one has seen hide nor hair of Nia or Emmerson in the last year! We still have daily patrols and hunts for them!" Clarke sighed, finally rounding her cerulean blue eyes on the Alpha. Lexa worried at her bottom lip. She could let her go, bow to her wishes, like her heart was pulling her to do. But she wanted Clarke safe.

"What if they are just waiting for something like this Clarke? For you to be alone and vulnerable?" Lexa instantly regretted speaking the moment she did. Clarke wasn't going to rake to kindly to being called vulnerable. The blonde rose to her feet, scowling hard as she approached Lexa. The alpha was thankful there was a desk between then right now, "Alright, compromise," Lexa said firmly, perking Clarke's interest,

"go on," the omega prompted, leaning forward eagerly, hands braced on the desk top.

"You take someone with you. Get an apartment in the city, not student lodging. Then you'll have a –"

"bodyguard? Seriously?"

"Do you want to go Clarke?" Lexa quipped back, cocking an eye brow. The omega sighed and nodded, "Alright then. Gustus will go with you,"

"Nope,"

"Indra?"

"Not in a million years. How about Harper?" Clarke suggest hopefully. Lexa shot her head,

"Nope. Reckless and irresponsible," the alpha looked up, meeting her mates eyes. They both knew Octavia would be a prime choice for this. She and Clarke had been friends for a long time and Lexa now knew about their shared history. But with the pups so young it wasn't s brilliant idea. For moment they didn't speak, both pondering their options.

"Titus?" Lexa muttered, her tone less hopefully now. Clarke wouldn't agree to that, the alpha male was very leery to the omega, regardless of whether it was her heat or not,

"Raven. Raven is the best option," Clarke said in a triumphant tone. Lexa studied her mate for a moment. If Raven agreed to it then Anya would no doubt go along. Anya proud provide both women with safety and food constantly. So by agreeing to Raven, Anya went with the package.

"Done,"

"Great, we leave Monday then!" Clarke clapped her hand together with a wicked grin. That's when Lexa knew the omega had been planning this for some time, it was only Friday after all. With a heavy sigh, Lexa tried not to glare at her mate,

"You knew I'd give in," Clarke shrugged slightly, heading to the door,

"Well if you didn't, I would still be going," the omega replied smugly as she slipped from the room.

 **Bellamy**

"Your Alpha's have been expecting your call for a week now Bellamy, don't you think it's time?" Luna asked softly from her perch on the patio. The sun was setting over the boat house, making the lake before her shine in all sort of shade of orange. Besides her Bellamy shoulders stiffened, his face creased on a frown.

"I have nothing to return with," he said with a low grunt, eyes cast out across the water,

"The Floukru will join the Kongedakru in a merge, along with The Sankru and Delphi. Bellamy you return with the alliance of three wolf packs," Luna reasoned, nudging the dark haired beta with her shoulder. He grumbled to himself, a sigh rising from his chest, "But you wanted to take back Nia. Prove your worth," Luna muttered, drawing the beta males eyes to her. Bellamy regarded Luna with a soft smile, she was an older woman, around Indra's age, with laughter lines that creased her face. Her hair was a deep russet colour, streaked with grey, Bellamy had no ides how old she was, since werewolves tended to live unnaturally long lives, but her eyes, a deep green, looked young and full of life still. He'd grown fond of Luna during the last year's he'd spent with the Floukru, she'd taught him about honor and protecting the pack. And a lot about keeping secrets.

"Seems I'm only worthy of carrying news," Bellamy sighed, turning his eyes away from her, "I'll set off in the morning, when will you be joining?" he asked as he stood in one fluid motion, casting one look over the lake. The Floukru where situated on a large body of water, the Green lake, that led down into a river to join the ocean. Their homes were dotted around the lakes edge, perfect for the Packs income, fish. Which had puzzled Bellamy when he'd first arrived, werewolves hunting for fish. But he'd soon realized that if the large group of people living on the lake provided a hell of a lot of fish for the nearby towns then they were generally left alone. The Floukru were good, kind people. Not experienced in fighting off hunters or the Azgeda, they never had an trouble is their little community. Bellamy liked it here, the peace, the tranquility from the lake, even Luna's company. He didn't want to go back to busy pack life, he didn't want to be a burden on the Kongedakru.

But the beta wolf knew he must, he'd done his job and over stayed his welcome with the other Pack, he must return to strength the wolf community. There had been rumors of humans gathering towards the Delphi lands, hunters, scientists, building a new Mountain Foundation styled corporation. Bellamy had to report that back, before the humans headed to Kongedakru lands. The Floukru and Sankru were lucky enough that no attention had been draw to them yet, but the Kongedakru, all hunters knee of them,

"I travel with you Bellamy. Along with Blu from the Delphi and Balthazar from the Sankru. We will all arrive to pledge loyalty to Lexa and Clarke together," Luna said with a smile, reaching forward to grasp Bellamy's arm tightly. Bellamy sighed and nodded,

"We leave for Kongedakru as soon as they arrive then."

 **Roan**

Roan paced in a fanatic manner, his hands clasped behind his back, his brows furrowed tightly. He couldn't deal with this right now, he was just starting to bring thr Azgeda back together, as a true pack that didn't run amok, killing and maiming anything that cross their paths. He was just establishing himself as their Alpha. This couldn't come at a worse time.

His mother had returned.

"Stop pacing Roan. It doesn't suit you," Nia commented from her perch in her usual chair. She was checking her nails with such a nonchalant manner that Roan struggled not to snap at her,

"Mother. If I may be frank, but we thought you were dead," Roan stopped moving, standing before his mother. She looked gaunt and under fed, dark rings around her eyes. Her white hair hung limp against her shoulders, while her clothes, dirty and ripped, barely hid her skinny frame.

"Well that was the idea my son," Roan frowned hard, she was up to something. He couldn't afford her to muscle her way back into the Azgeda. She'd left the pack in a mess, torn between following her orders and out right attacking the Trikru and Skikru packs and fleeing with their tails between their legs. Roan had gathered up waste as left of the pack and tried to bring them back together,

"Why mother?" Roan growled, his shoulders tensing, hands balling into fists,

"Because, my dear son, I'm not quite done with Lexa's omega bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven and Anya**

Raven's breath caught in her throat, her entire body felt electrified, she could practically taste it. Anya's fingers where like magic on her skin, tracing every contour of her body till they reached her inner thighs and her tongue found her clit. The younger woman cried out in pleasure, her fingers tangling within Anya's hair as the older woman began to devour her. Her tongue was wicked, brutal and so, so good.

"Fuccckkk," Raven moaned throatily as Anya's fingers slid down her thighs, nails leaving tiny red ridges on her skin. Raven's hips bucked upwards, pushing her wet heat into the woman's mouth, feeling the vibrations as Anya chucked against her folds, "This isn't funny!" Raven groaned, tugging Anya's hair. The woman between her thighs sucked at Raven's clit again, pulling a gasp from her, the tip of her tongue probing the bundle of nerves slowly. Raven writhed beneath Anya, her thighs squeezing her head ever so lightly. The elder woman growled low, sliding her tongue down through the slick velvet folds, drinking in everything Raven gave her.

As Anya slid two curved fingers inside the woman below her, Raven's back bowed. Her head thrown back with a silent scream of pleasure, her inner walls tightening around the intruding fingers inside her. Raven's orgasm gushed from her, a tidal wave of ecstasy through her body as Anya's fingers pumped slowly inside her. She cursed into the air, finger nails scraping her lovers scalp, till she flopped against the mattress, breath heavily with panted breath. Anya slid her fingers free of the younger woman, taking a moment to clean Raven's juice from her digits before crawling up the tanned girl.

"Well, good morning," Anya cooed, a smirk firmly in place on her angular face. Raven attempt to glare, but simply had no energy to do so. Anya lowered her head to place a gentle kiss upon Raven's forehead, before rolling onto her back next to her, "Oh so peacefully when you have no energy," the older woman tease, earning her a low huff From Raven,

"Keep playing these cards Anya and you'll never get that pleasure again," Raven grumbled, pushing herself up to a sitting position as the older woman chuckled deeply, her hands skimming up Raven's naked torso. Raven's body arched into the touch, her eyes closing slightly. Anya could wipe the smirk from her face as she traced her lovers body, every inch of Raven was beautiful to her. As she cupped the younger girls breaths, kneading and squeezing lightly, a ghost of a moan came from Raven. Anya was leaning to in capture a dusty nipple between her lips when the bedroom door began to bang loudly.

"WHAT!" Raven yelled in annoyance, Anya dropped back onto the bed, huffing loudly. typical the beta wolf thought as Clarke's muffled voice traveled through the door,

"Pack your shit Reyes, we're going to Polis!"

"Polis? Wait, what?" Raven quizzed, the door swung open then, Clarke Griffin striding into the room with a wide grin. Her bright blue eyes scanned the two naked woman for a moment, eyes rolling. Anya made no move to cover up, it was before midday, why should she have clothes on. How ever, Raven tugged the bed sheet up, covering her body quickly,

"smell like sex…urgh. Lexa finally relented, we move Monday. Your coming with me. As my bodyguard," Clarke said with a roll of her eyes and a grin. Raven was silent for a moment,

"Do I have to go to your classes?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Anya pushed herself up onto her elbows, eyeing the omega alpha. Clarke had been talking about going to Polis University for a few months now, but Lexa had been rebuffing her every time it was mentioned. Anya agreed with the other Alpha, with Nia still unaccounted for it probably wasn't the best idea for Clarke to go waltzing off pack lands just to return to school, but the blonde was extremely adamant about doing it.

"How did too get Lexa to agree?" Anya asked, curious about why Raven was going with her. Clarke smiled wide, dropping onto the end of the bed.

"No Raven, you can go to what ever classes you want. And the condition was I took a bodyguard, we agreed to Raven. And I figured where ever Raven went, you'd go too," Clarke gave Anya a wink. The omega had thought through her plan a lot more this time. Originally shed just demanded to go to Polis. This time she'd thrown in a curve ball, "So pack your shit. We head out on Monday."

 **Abby and Kane**

Abby Griffin was concerned that she'd never get her index finder back from the baby that held it. Abraham cooed and gurgled, pulling the tip of Abby's finger towards his mouth. Within seconds his gums where trying to chew at the digit. She couldn't help but smile at the baby boy as he sucked at her finger,

"Well, he's looking pretty healthy, considering her was the smaller of the two," Abby commented as she removed her finger from Abraham's mouth. The baby boy blew a raspberry loudly, his little arms waving wildly in the air, "how's their diet?" the doctor asked as she stood, looking to Lincoln and Octavia. The baby girl, Juniper, was cradled in her father's arms, trying to tug at his right ear,

"Good, they have at least four bottles a day each, and they take the lot," Octavia beamed, bending down to scoop up her son,

"I wish we knew more about their development, with Clarke it was easy, she developed just like a human child but I've never encountered pups from an omega before,"

"Well I've just got word from Bellamy, he's returning with three emissary from the other packs, all of whom have Omega pups within them. They might be able to shed some light," Kane informed as he entered the room, tucking his mobile into his pocket. He quickly made a bee line for Abby, dropping a soft kiss to her cheek. The beta woman couldn't help but blush, the bearded man had been attempting to woo her for a whole year now and Abby was afraid she'd eventually fall for it. If she hadn't already. Kane was a fine man, a strong beta wolf, faithful and strong. And he's always been there for her. The only issue was he wasn't the only beta wolf who been lavishing her with attention.

Nyko, the only other doctor within the pack, had been more attentive then usual when it came to, currently he was cooing over Juniper in Lincoln's arms, his dark eyes occasionally straying to Abby's. Nyko was also a fine man, strong and silent. Yet Abby was torn. She was in her prime and actually had two wolves fighting over her, even if it was silent. The beta woman wasn't quite sure what to do with herself,

"when will Bellamy be back?" the younger Blake sibling turned to Kane, asking quietly. Abby knee Octavia missed her brother, he'd yet to even meet her pups, Abby couldn't imagine what that must have been like for the Alpha girl,

"The day after tomorrow he said, he's waiting on the arrival of the Delphi and Sankru pack emissaries to the Floukru lands," Kane said with a smile that reached his eyes, his hand going to Abby's lower back.

"Did he give any word about Nia? Or Emmerson?" the alpha continued to probe, bouncing the boy pup on her hip. Kane shook his head sadly, there had been no word on either of the Packs enemies for over a year. No sightings, no whispers. Nothing. It was looking like the two were actually dead. Or long gone from the country.

"No, nothing. He sounded disappointed to be honest, like he'd hoped to find them himself," Kane muttered, there was a low murmur of agreement around the room them, only the loud belching from Juniper to disrupt it.

"Nia and Emmerson will be found, eventually, dead or alive. And our people and pups will be safe " Nyko declared boldly, his chest puffed out slightly. Abby could feel the beta males aura flaring out, brushing against her own and Kane's in turn. She rolled her eyes, turning to gather her things, Men!

 **Roan**

"Mother, I don't think this is a wise idea!" Roan protested as his mother finally stopped speaking. Her plan was not the greatest nor wisest and it would lead the Azgeda down a path Roan didn't want to be on again,

"Hush child. I know what's best for this pack. For you," she growled, "Where is Ontari? She'll be the one to deliver to the Trikru Pack,"

"They are known as the Kongedakru now mother. You should respect that," Nia growled low at her son, shooting him a look of contempt. He bit back the growl in his throat, wishing he could tell her straight. The Azgeda was his pack now, not hers. He would rule it as he saw fit, and not bend to her pathetic attempts of revenge. But Nia was his mother, his Sire. He couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Another attempt from Costia's offspring to better herself from the rest of us. Pathetic. Well, we'll see to that soon enough," Nia grumbled, her eyes shooting to the doorway of the room as Ontari entered. Behind her she dragged Emmerson, bound in thick coils of rope, his mouth gagged, "Perfect timing daughter," Nia said with a wide smile. Roan rolled his eyes, moving away from his mother as Ontari dropped Emmerson to his knees. Nia reached out, cupping the human hunters face within her hands, "You've out lived your purpose Carl, but I have one last job for you," the alpha woman cooed, before Ontari gave a swift punch to the back of his head. The human dropped to the side heavily, unconscious, "Perfect! So strong, so wonderful my child!" Nia praised her daughter as Roan looked on in contempt. She lent forward, stroking the side of the humans pale neck softly, finding her target. From beneath the cushion she sat on Nia produced a syringes filled with a deep purple liquid.

Wolf's Bane. Roan bit back another growl, this was a ridiculous plan. Dangerous and foolish.

Plunging the slim needle into the vein of Emmerson's neck, pushing the plunger down till the luminous liquid within was gone, Nia grinned darkly, "Now you know the plan yes? Present him to the Alpha's but make sure his bindings are loose, once he awakens, the wolf's bane should be deep enough within his blood to send him into a frenzy, while the Alpha's deals with him, we can deal with the rest of that sorry state of a Pack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarke**

"I'm still not happy about this," Lexa grumbled as she moved from the apartments bedroom back into the lounge area. Clarke was beaming, bouncing behind her happily. The apartment was perfect, two bedroom, galley kitchen, reasonable sized lounge area and one shared bathroom. All she needed. Even Raven, who trailed out of the second bedroom with Anya gripping her hand, looked happy.

"We'll be back every weekend Lex," Clarke cooed, circling her arms around the Alpha's waist. Lexa huffed low scanning the lounge area once again. The apartment was already furnished, which was a good thing in Clarke's mind, she didn't want Lexa to have to buy her furniture as well, she'd relented to let her help pay the rent, but anything else would have been too much.

"doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about this. What if you get Into trouble? What if there is mutts in the City?" Lexa questioned, pulling free from Clarke's arms.

"Then I'll have my two bodyguards to back me up, seriously Lexa, put some trust in me. In us," Clarke hugged, hands on hips. She could understand the threat that Lexa feared, and even the loneliness they may feel being apart, but she was an Alpha. And Lexa needed to realize she didn't need to be by her side all the time. The alpha frowned hard, locking eyes with her mate. They stared each other down for a moment, until Raven saw fit to instruct the silence,

"Seriously, I won't let Clarke out of my sight. And Anya has already agreed to sweep the university campus daily for any threats. Kongedakru is only 45 minutes away, you could make that in half the time once you shift," the beta female gave a small shrug, before examining the lounge area with Anya. Clarke gave her mate a pointed look, eyebrows cocked, a smirk on her lips. Lexa glared for a moment longer then sighed, throwing her hands in the air,

"very well. Seems I'm out numbered in this matter now."

They returned to the Kongedakru compound a few hours later, the arrival of Bellamy and the other Pack emissaries was soon and Lexa insisted they be ready and waiting. Clarke had a funny feeling the alpha face paint was going to make a reappearance.

As they entered the farm house, the two Alpha's were greeted by a long, loud wail that could only coke From Abraham, the more vocal of pups. They paused at the front door, watching as Octavia skidded out of the kitchen and towards the lounge area, fresh baby bottle in hand,

"Do you think any of the other packs will have some helpful tips for omega born pups?" Clarke questioned as they moved deeper into the house, peering around the archway that led into the lounge. The wailing had subsided now, into a soft gurgling of the pups feeding.

"Maybe, Luna has had several omegas in her pack, if I recall correctly, so maybe,"

"maybe she'll know why I can't…" Clarke stopped herself, even the thought of it made her stomach tighten with anxiety. Lexa turned her brilliant green eyes to her, studying her intensely for a moment. Clarke shook her head, dismissing what she'd begun to say as she turned from her mate, Lexa had too much to deal with already. This was why Clarke wanted space, why she wanted to return to school rather then do a course over the Internet. She needed space from her mate, space from knowing that it had been a full year, 12 whole heat cycles, and she remained without pups.

It wasn't like they hadn't fucked enough, Lexa was relentless when it came to her heats, and she was just as bad. But try as they might, the two Alpha's failed to conceive. Clarke wasn't even sure if Lexa knew they were having problems with it. Of course, Clarke blamed herself, she was the omega, she would be the one to carry, so why wasn't she yet? She needed time to think, to figure out where she was going wrong. Going back to school proved the perfect situation for the time alone. The omega felt bad for deceiving her mate, but with the other Pack emissaries arriving and the still unknown whereabouts of Nia, Lexa didn't need the stress.

Clarke took off towards her room, by passing anyone else that was loitering within the main Pack home. Her head was a whirlwind of emotions, she needed to meet this emissaries and get to Polis. As soon as she could. Everything was closing in on the omega, or at least it felt like it. She couldn't breath, everything was just too close. As she crashed through the bedroom door, her head spinning, Clarke stumbled towards the adjoining bathroom, bracing herself on the toilet bowl as her stomach lining made its way out.

It took a good few minutes before she sat on the cold tiles, holding herself. Sweat rolled down her neck, sending a chill down her spine. At least everything had stopped spinning now, she just had to catch her breath. Thr bedroom door creaked as it opened again and thr omega knew it was Lexa looking for her,

"Clarke?" the alpha tone was concerned, practically dripping with worry,

"I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute," Clarke called, praying Lexa wouldn't enter the bathroom. She didn't need the alpha to fuss over her, she just needed to catch her breath,

"Um, right, okay. I'll be in the study then," Lexa called out, her tone still worried and unsure. Clarke waited for her footsteps to retreat from the room before she threw up again.

 **Bellamy**

It wasn't a particularly long drive to the Kongedakru compound from the Floukru lands, nut with the near silent Delphi and Sankru wolves in the back of his truck, Bellman felt like it was a years drive. Luna tried her best to make small talk, since she knew Blu and Balthazar better then he, but the two where as silent as rocks.

Blu was an extremely pale thin woman, with long, straight as dark as night hair, framing her pointed face in a razor straight line. Her eyes where a milky white, then Bellamy instantly knew was blindness, but Luna had explained that she could see just as well as Bellamy. That freaked him out a little. Balthazar was her exact opposite, his skin almost as dark as Blu's hair. He was built much like Gustus, wide shoulders and a barrel chest, his arms threatening to split the seams of his shirt. Bellamy figured after introducing himself and only receive a gruff growl on response, that the Delphi pack emissaries was defiantly a man of very, very few words.

So he drove in silence, smirking to himself as the woman decides him tried to tempt the other two into speaking. Blu had a very light voice, always sounding like she was whispering, or breathless. It didn't help with the eyes, Bellman decided. He was going to get them to the Kongedakru Alpha's then high-tail it out of there. He could practically see the compound.

"How long?" Balthazar grunted from the back seat. His tone low and gorilla like,

"Ten minutes big guy," Bellamy replied, cheerily. Balthazar grunted and fell silent again. The last ten minutes where silent once more. Until they were pulling up outside the large farm house. Bellamy spied Lexa and Clarke, stood out on the front porch, their Alpha war paint in place.

"That's Clarke?" Luna whispered to Bellamy. He nodded and she beamed, "She's cute," with that the Floukru alpha had climbed from the car, striding towards her niece and pulling her into a tight hug. Bellamy followed suit, stepping from the car, he paused for a moment, considering helping Blu, but the tall woman had already glided from the truck, and towards the Alpha's. He watched as both Blu and Balthazar gave a low bow to Lexa and Clarke before introducing themselves. He's done his job, he was set on seeing Echo. As he turned heading towards Indra's home, Clarke's voice stopped him,

"Bell! Bellamy wait," he turned on his heal, meeting the sky blue eyes of the blonde omega,

"Yes princess?" Clarke huffed at the nickname, frowning hard,

"Don't you want to meet the pups? You know, your niece and nephew?" Bellamy blinked, taking the information in. Octavia had pups? Her had a niece? And a nephew? Without another word, Bellman was staring towards the farm house. His ears perked for the sounds of the pups.

 **Lexa**

"Welcome, Balthazar from the Delphi pack and Blu from The Sankru and our sister pack, Floukru alpha Luna. It is an honor to have you in our home, at our table, to discuss the alliance of our kind," Lexa spoke loud and clear, reaching ever ear that lined the dining table. She'd opted to have the meeting in the large kitchen, so there was more light, Anya could over whelm them with food. Which Lexa's beta did, with such flare and grandeur that Lexa was sure Anya should be a chef, not a proof reader. Every occupant of the long, wide table sat with full bellies, murmuring amongst themselves. Clarke sat to her right, then came the three Pack emissaries. Spread around the rest of the table sat Clarke's mother and Kane, while Anya, Indra and Gustus where to Lexa's left. The betas shifted uncomfortably, still unsure of these three new wolves at the table.

Luna had yet to stopped beaming since she'd embraced Lexa in a bone crushing hug, her dark red hair and bright eyes wilder then Lexa had remembered. Then there was Blu, the ghost like wolf from the deeply hidden Sankru pack. She unnerved Lexa the most, with her misty eyes and almost translucent skin. Balthazar was a whole other story, he'd instantly taken a liking to Indra, greeting her with a gruff hello, while the beta female had scanned him with a look of distaste.

"It's a pleasure to be here, dear Lexa. Your Pack has grown in strength and numbers since I last visited. The Floukru are more then honored to join your kin," Luna crooned, flapping her brilliant green eyes around the table. The other two wolves murmured low,

"What say you, Blu of the Sankru? Do you ally yourself with the Kongedakru and Floukru?" Lexa asked, seating herself beside her mate once more. Clarke had been unnaturally quite, ever since she'd thrown up upstairs a few hours earlier. Lexa only knew because she had smelt the pungent fumes of bile the moment she walked into the room. The omega hadn't said a word about it though, and Lexa knew not to push, Clarke always, eventually, opened up to her. She had faith this would be one of those times.

"What would this alliance provide for the Sankru? We are happy in our corner of the country, we are hidden and content," Blu spoke in her airy tone, misty eyes turned to Lexa now. The alpha felt like the raven haired wolf was looking right into her soul,

"Security most of all. If the Sankru were to encounter any trouble with the human hunters, or any opposing packs, the Kongedakru would be at your call, we would be one pack, in title," Lexa continued, keeping her tone strong, Blu tilted her head, humming low. As of she was digesting the words spoken.

"What about the threat of Azgeda?' Blu continued, her eyes still boring into Lexa. The alpha frowned hard, surely the other packs knew they had disbanded,

"The Azgeda are no more. The pack has disbanded and the wolves become mutts," Lexa responded quickly, eyeing her Betas. They would have heard something if the Azgeda began to regroup,

"My wolves tell me the Azgeda grow again. In bigger numbers. Would you defend us from them? I doubt it, when you could not squash the threat a year ago,"

"Lies. The woman speaks lies my Alpha!" Gustus declared, pounding his fists hard enough against the table to make the empty plates shake,

"Enough Gustus. Silence yourself," Lexa growled, raising her hands in irritation, "The Azgeda are no threat to the Kongedakru, we have defeated them before and we shall again if the need rises," Lexa's tone was a growl now, her head held high, back stiff. She felt Clarke's hand upon her knee, the omegas aura doing nothing to calm her,

"The Delphi believe in the Kongedakru. They have a Chosen alpha, and a true Alpha. We pledge our alliance with them," Balthazar stood as he spoke, he almost reached the ceiling, like a towering shadow he stood above the wolves at the table, until be was bowing his head low, "The Sankru do not see with their true eyes. Mystical beasts who think they see all," the Delphi Wolf growled, glaring at Blu. She turned her eyes to him, or so it seemed, standing slowly, her head tilting to thr side,

"The Sankru pack see more then your pathetic eyes ever will Delphi!" thr Raven haired woman roared, pushing herself across the table. Lexa was on her feet a second slower then her Beta wolves. Blu was already in a head lock from Gustus, her left arm held by Kane, her right by Anya and her legs Indra held tightly. Luna was covering her mouth in shock, while Balthazar chest heaved in a growl.

"I believe the Sankru emissary is ready to return to her pack," Clarke said slowly. Lexa didn't even realized her mate had stood, her tone was low and filled with annoyance, her blue eyes flecked with wolf purple. Lexa looked from her omega to the struggling form of Blu, "Send her on her way," Clarke commanded, her tone just as dominant as Lexa's. The betas nodded, maneuvering the Sankru wolf out of the dining area.

"I apologies for such a display " Clarke continued, looking from Luna to Balthazar, "I hope we can continue to count on your Pack for alliance, even if the Azgeda have began to reform, we will stand United against them," Luna nodded in agreement as Balthazar pounded his chest hard,

"Thank you for joining us," Lexa said with a slight now to the other wolves, "Anya, would you show our guests to their rooms please?" as Anya did so, Lexa turned to Clarke, her emerald eyes blazing with concern,

"Before you ask, I'm fine. If the Azgeda are regrouping them we need to send hunting trip further afield, if it's just rumors, we still need to check this out,"

"Would you consider holding off on Polis? Until we know for sure?" Lexa asked softly,

"No, no I'm going Lexa. I'm not scared of the Azgeda or Nia."

 **Roan**

"Ontari you don't have to do this! Mother's clearly gone mad!" Roan tried to reason as his sister tightened the binds on Emmerson's arms. The human was still unconscious, but under his eye lids his eyes were twitching franticly. The Wolf's Bane poison was taking effect. Roan gritted his teeth as Ontari finally looked at him. Her eyes were sucked, dark red rings circling her once brilliant blue eyes, "You've been using. What has mother done!" Roan tone was frantic as his sister pushed past him, reaching for one of the silver knives set against the wall of the lounge. Wolf's Bane was bad, Roan always knew this, he'd seen wolves in the Azgeda waste their lives away on it.

Much like heroine was to humans, Wolf's Bane was just as addictive. It held different effects over each class of wolf, for Alpha's it sent them into a power craze, sometimes ever a blood lust, but Roan had only heard stories of that. He'd never know an Alpha laced with the drug. However he had seen beta wolves take it, it gave then a boost, pushed their already superhuman abilities to the edge, which made it all the more addictive. For omega wolves it was a different story. He'd heard through the wolves he'd grown up with that Wolf's Bane wasn't addictive for omegas, bur rather poison to them. Even if it wasn't directly injected into their blood stream, but from a bite of a Wolf's Brain high wolf, it could be fatal. Was this what his mother planned? Roan didn't know, he had no idea what effect it would have on Emmerson, would the alpha blood that the plant Aconitum was cut with to make the Wolf's Brain do different things to the human body? Roan didn't want to find out.

"Mother knows best Roan," Ontari spoke in a voice that Roan didn't recognize as his sisters. He grabbed at her shoulders, forcing her to face him square on,

"Don't so this Ontari, it won't end well," Roan practically begged as his sibling pushed her way out of his grasp. Her eyes were distant, her body language strange as she set about dragging Emmerson through the house and towards the battered old Ford. He had to stop this. Roan thought quickly, he'd have time to shift and run to the Kongedakru to warn them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abby**

Abby watched with carefully eyes as the Floukru pack alpha, Luna, wiggled her fingers at the twins. Abraham cooed gleefully, making a grab for the digits of the other woman, drool rolling out of his gummy mouth. While his sister eyed her cautiously, her little nose wiggling as Juniper clearly scented her.  
"You know, we haven't had any omega born pups since –"

"Since Lexa. Even you own daughter was born from two Betas? If I'm correct?" Luna turned her brilliant green eyes to Abby, the smile on her face crinkling them, "You're curious if I have any information?" her tone was playful, yet Abby couldn't hell but feel like she was being teased. She gave a curt nod,

"Yes, being the pack doctor, I like to make sure all the wolves are fit and healthy. And I'd like to keep a record of the twins progress, in case of anything," Abby continued, putting on her doctor voice. Lune nodded, recognizing the tone as she took a seat on the floor, in front of the pups. Abraham reached out as far as he could, finally grabbing Luna's out stretched fingers and tugging one into his mouth. Luna laughed deeply as the pups began to gum her digits,

"Well, my sister, Costia, was my twin. She was a born omega, while I an Alpha. It happens with every omega born twins, the Floukru have had three sets in the last few years. You should already be able to see the signs between these two," Luna gestured to the pups. Abraham was happily gnawing at Luna's finger, while Juniper was still studying her hard, quieter then Abby had even seen the baby girl before, "Like now, Abraham is asserting his dominance by chewing on my finger, he's trying to show that he is in charge, and he will protect his sister from said finger. While Juniper is quiet, studying, trying to get a read off me. Am I threatening? Abraham, from what I can tell now, will be the alpha of the pair," Luna said with a warm smile. Abby couldn't help but return it, the russet haired Alpha's aura was warm and kind, welcoming.

"What about their growth rate? They are only a few months old and already the size of an 8 month old," Abby questioned, dropping down onto the floor next to Luna. The other woman smiled, plucking Abraham from his baby seat and perching him on her knee, bouncing slightly. The baby boy made a noise that Abby could only describe as a very small growl. Both women laughed deeply,

"Fast, like, really fast. When Lexa hit a year old she was the size of a two year old. She kept growing like that till puberty hit and she presented as an Alpha fully. And now you have the end result of it. She hasn't grown much since she was 15, maybe an inch or two? So they'll grow and grow, as long as you keep feeding them,"

"They get four bottles a day!" Octavia chimed in. The pups parents had been sat silently listening, both on the edge of the sofa cushions. Abby smiled softly at the young alpha, "We can give them more if they need it!" Octavia said, her face grinning wildly.

"You must be their sire," Luna laughed, "Keep feeding them as you do, soon they'll want solid foods though, so don't deprive them when they do. They should have their first shift when puberty hits, about 11 or 12 for them both and then you'll definitely know who's Alpha," both Octavia and Lincoln chuckled low, Lincoln taking his son from the Floukru alpha as she stood, "They are beautiful pups, you should be proud," she declared with a wide grin. As the new parents thanked the alpha, Abby touched her arm lightly,

"Could I have a private word?" she requested, her tone low. Luna nodded, following Abby as she led her to the empty study. Once the door was secured in its frame, the beta rounded on Luna, "I need to ask you, about my daughter, Clarke,"

"The chosen Alpha? Yes. Of course. Beautiful girl, I can see where she gets it from," Luna winked and Abby tried not to frown. She already had Kane and Nyko sniffing about her, she wasn't sure she could handle a female alpha. Besides, women were her daughters area, not hers,

"Yes, yes. Well she'd probably kill me for asking, but a mother can tell these things. She's having problems,"

"Problems? With Lexa?'

"Um, I suppose so, maybe. I don't want to accuse them of anything. But I know all Alpha's are terribly fertile, but is there any possibility that an Omega may not be? They've have over a years worth of heats, and I know they are trying for pups, even if they won't admit it, I'm just worried that something is wrong," Abby chewed at her bottom lip, her hands twisting together as she spoke. She felt guilty for coming to the alpha female, she hadn't told Clarke nor Lexa what she would be doing. She didn't want to muddle in their affairs or private life, but Clarke had been getting more and more withdrawn from the pack. And now she was moving to Polis for university most of the week. To Abby, that spelt trouble.

Luna pondered for a moment, het face thoughtful, like she was running through a mental catalogue of information stored away through out the years. Abby waited with baited breath until the russet haired woman made an auditable hum,

"I've never encountered an unfertile Omega, but I suppose it's like any other child bearing woman, things could just go wrong. Clearly it's not hereditary since you had Clarke with no complications?"

"No, perfectly natural birth. Easy as hell,"

"Unless she's under gone any recent trauma that may be effecting her?" Luna probed, reaching out to touch Abby softly. The warmth that seeped through her arm from Luna's hand was comforting, just like any other wolf's touch. But the question made Abby speak. It had been a year since Clarke was kidnapped and tortured. It'd not possible that that was the catalyst to everything. Was it? Abby thought frowning hard,

"She….Clarke had silver poisoning last year. Could it be possible it's still within her blood? Effecting her heat cycles?"

"Maybe. I've seen silver do strange things to wolves."

* * *

 **Raven and Anya**

"Did she even tell Lexa we were going?" Anya whispered to Raven as she lifted another box out of Raven's truck. The younger woman shook her head, eyes sad,

"No, I don't think so. Something's up, and I don't like the way it smells," the tanned girl muttered, grabbing two bin bags full of clothes and heading into the apartment block. Clarke had been adamant they left early in the morning, even going as far as to set the two betas alarms for them. Yet she'd been unnaturally quiet the drive to Polis. The blonde had been unnaturally quite the entire weekend. Something was defiantly up and Raven was determined to figure out what. Once inside the two bedroom apartment, Raven dumped the bags of clothes on the floor and headed into what was now Clarke's room. She found the omega curled up on the double bed, cheeks stained with tear lines.

"Clarke? Princess, what's wrong?" Raven asked softly as she pushed the door too behind her. She could hear Anya clattering around with boxes, cursing to herself. Raven figured if Clarke were going to talk, she wouldn't want Lexa's best friend and cousin around. The blonde sniffles, rubbing the back of her hand harshly against her face,

"Nothing. I'm fine," she grunted, turning her face into the pillow away from Raven. The beta wolf sniffed slightly, Clarke was lying. Badly. The scent was just barely there, but Raven could smell it.

"Liar," the beta female replied, climbing onto the bed besides her alpha, "Spill Griffin," Raven commanded. Clarke simply grunted again, shuffling further away from her, "I'm not leaving until you do," Raven declared, and began to whistle, as high pitched as she could muster. It took a whole minute before Clarke was smacking Raven over the head with her tear stained pillow.

"Jesus! Shut up!" the omega growled, pulling herself up into a sitting position,

"What's the matter then? Is it Lexa? Cos I'm pretty sure I could take her!" Raven declared as she began to unbuckle her leg brace. It had begun to itch and ache, causing more pain to wear it then have it on. Finally slinging it off, Clarke scoffed besides her, "I'm serious, I could take that woman! Easily,"

"She'd tear you in two Reyes and you know it," Clarke sighed, rubbing her eyes hard, "It's not Lexa. She's done nothing, she's wonderful, like always. It's me. I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye. I should have just explained," Clarke sobbed low, hanging her head enough so her blonde mane hid her features. Raven frowned, eyeing her friend, her alpha,

"Explained what, Clarke? What's going on?" Raven reached for her friend, gathering the omega into her arms in a tight hug. She seemed so small, so fragile then. Sobbing harshly into Raven's neck, the chill of her tears wetting the betas shirt,

"I can't…we can't…I don't know…I should have pups by now and I just haven't. I can't give Lexa what she wants. And she's going to realize soon, and that'll be it. She'll regret me, she'll regret the bonding…" Clarke trailed off into a mumbled mess. Raven worried her bottom lip, rubbing the blondes back until the tears began to soften,

"She's not going to regret anything Clarke. From what Anya's told me, is that Lexa has been unbelievably in love with you since way back when. You're being an idiot Clarke, it doesn't matter if you have pups or not, Lexa is always going to love you," Raven spoke softly, running her hands against Clarke's back. Soothing the younger girl, hoping the physical contact from another wolf would help Clarke. The blonde sniffles and inhaled deeply, pushing away from Raven's chest,

"Everything okay in here?" Anya asked from the doorway, scanning the two younger women with a puzzled looked. Clarke kept her eyes low, avoiding the beta wolf's gaze while she wiped her face with the back of her hand again. Raven looked from the omega to Anya, frowning hard. Clarke clearly didn't want Lexa knowing about her insecurity, so telling Anya wouldn't be the best course of action. Yet. For a moment Raven pondered what to do, what would cheer up the blonde omega,

"PIZZA!" Raven cried aloud, throwing her arms in the air. The two other women jumped as she screamed, Clarke nearly falling from the bed. Raven looked to them both, smirking, "We were deciding what pizza to order. First night take away, it's a tradition," Raven said with a firm nod, grinning wide. Anya frowned slightly, tilting her head as she stated at her lover,

"Raven…we've just moved in, how can it be a tradition?"

"Why can't it be?" Raven shot back at Anya, cocking an eyebrow, daring the other woman to challenge her. Anya tried to fight the smile on her face, as she began to formulate a come back.

"I want pizza," Clarke mumbled, snuffling slightly,

"It's decided then! A new tradition, we get pizza!" Raven stood, awkwardly, resting most of her weight on her good leg. The pain was just bearable for her to hobble towards Anya, as always the older woman was there to catch her when she lost her balance. Her strong, warm arms wrapping around her tightly,

"Chicken feast, Reyes," Clarke muttered, her tone still low and sad. Raven righted herself, only leaning against Anya a tiny bit,

"Alright, we'll go order, give you time to, uhm, unpack," Raven said softly, offering Clarke the warmest smile she could. The blonde met her gaze with sad eyes, her smile weak. As Raven ushered Anya out of the room, the older woman gave her a puzzled look,

"Should I even ask?" Anya questioned as they headed into the lounge area, her arm tight around Raven's waist,

"Just girl things, nothing to sorry about," Raven lied quickly. As Anya lowered them onto the sofa, she pouted hard,

"I'm a girl too!" the dirty blonde protested. Raven couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her pout,

"Yeah, but your old. Aren't you like, 35?" Raven winked as she spoke, earning herself a light punch to the shoulder from an offended Anya.

* * *

 **Roan**

He felt like he'd been running for hours, his paws slamming against the ground in a repetitive thump. Roan had lost Ontari's scent only an hour ago, but by then he'd reached the outskirts of Polis. The Kongedakru lands where to the west of the city and he knew he should be heading that way, but another scent had perked his nose.

Keeping to the back alleyways and shadows, the mottled colour of his coat would draw too much attention if he wandered the cities streets freely. The scent was familiar, even if it had been a whole year since he had smelt it. The underlining sweetness of an omegas scent. True it had changed some since he last smelt it, a tinge of dirt and trees, but Roan figured that the blonde omega must have mated with Lexa by now. But why was she in the city, without her mate?

As he closed in on the source of the scent, an apartment block just on the outskirts of the university campus, Roan found the scent to be overwhelming. Even as a beta wolf, his body would always react to the scent of an omega in someway. With a low woof to himself and a shake of his head, Roan refocused. He was going to find the Alpha's mate and warn her of his Mother's plan. There was more chance that they would listen to him then Lexa.

He waited, patiently, until an inhabitant of the apartments left the building. Leaving the main door open just long enough for Roan to throw himself into the building. He moved quickly then, sniffing each door as he past, until he hit the fourth floor and found the one door that smelt like wolf. More then just the omega. Mentally he cursed, this could be more difficult. With a determined grunt, Roan paced at the door, whining low until he heard voiced behind,

"What the hell? Anya, get behind me," voices came under the front door as Roan heard the door unlock. He hunkered down into the carpet, making himself look as least threatening as he could. The door swung open, the omegas bright blue eyes meeting his dark ones, "What the…"

"That's an Azgeda! Clarke get out of the way!" the tall woman behind the omega cried out, diving forward to grab Roan. He didn't move, he couldn't be threatening, he needed their help. Slowly he rolled onto his back, exposing his stomach.

"Wait, Anya, wait. He's not moving, he's submitting!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexa**

Clarke was gone.

Lexa didn't need a note or a message to know that the omega had headed to the city early with Raven and Anya. She just wished Clarke had stopped to say goodbye. Lexa was beginning to really consider she'd done something wrong. As far as she was aware, they had been doing just fine. Maybe they'd mated too soon?

Maybe I pushed her into it, Lexa thought to herself as she slumped on their bed, she'd been awake before Clarke, her aunt, Luna, had wanted to spend some time with her, just the two of them. They'd spoken of her mother and why she'd not told Lexa who she was. Lexa had enjoyed the time with her aunt, feeling as though a weight had been lifted.

Costia had chosen not to tell Lexa of her parentage because it cut her too deep, loosing her mate had left a hole in Costia that nothing could fill, not even their child who had her sires eyes. So she'd chosen to act as an aunt to Lexa, teaching her the ways of her life, preparing her to be Alpha after her. Costia had still loved her deeply, constantly keeping Luna up to date with her over the years. She'd been a proud mother and that was exactly what Lexa needed to hear.

After she'd left Luna, who'd decided to see how Abby was doing for some reason, Lexa had planned to make bacon pancakes, under Anya's supervision, and bring them to Clarke to wake her. But the bedroom had been empty when she returned, only a few items of Clarke's left behind to even show she'd been in there originally.

As Lexa picked at the corner of one of her badly made pancakes, she found herself scowling. She wished she'd asked Clarke why she'd been so quiet, why she'd been throwing up now. Maybe she could have fixed what ever was wrong before Clarke left for Polis. It all seemed too late now. A light tap at the bedroom door perverted Lexa's ears. Her face dropped as Abby slid in, instead of her daughter,

"Do you have a minute?" the older woman asked sheepishly, casting her eyes around the bedroom. Lexa felt embarrassment for a moment. The bed wasn't made, clothes were strewn across the floor and Clarke's towel hung from the bathroom door. The alpha felt her cheeks flush, she was usually very vigilant at cleaning up after her mate,

"Yes, of course Mrs. Griffin," Lexa muttered, standing to scoop the clothes off the floor. The general untidiness of the room was setting her on edge,

"Lexa, you don't have to call me that," Abby sighed, stepping further into the room. Lexa shot her a quick look, she knew she didn't have to, but she was mated with Abby's Omega daughter, basically human wed. So she would continue to be polite and respect the older woman, even if Lexa was her alpha, "It's about Clarke," Lexa instantly straighten herself, arms full of clothes, eyes wide,

"Is she okay?" the Alpha questioned quickly,

"Yes, yes. I guess she's gone to Polis now? It's to do with her attitude, I think I know why–"

"Alpha! Alpha, you have to come now, there's a hunter in the compound!" Aden crashed through the bedroom door, almost landing on Abby as he did. His eyes were frantic, his tone breathless and panicked. Lexa took one look at the young Alpha, before she was running from the room. Within seconds the Alpha female was on the front porch of the farmhouse, wolf yellow eyes scanning the compound quickly.

Looking for the hunter.

What she didn't expect to see was a short, shirtless human male, practically foaming at the mouth. The man roared, the veins in his neck and forehead pulsing and straining against his skin. His thick chest heaved each time he took a breath, sweat rolling down his bare flesh in thick droplets. His bulging eyes rolled around to face her, his face contortions in another loud roar as the hunter began running towards her. Lexa felt her growl rise in her chest, leaping from the porch to meet the assailant in a swift movement.

He crashed into her hard, snarling loudly.

Spittle flew through the air as he thrashed against her. Lexa had locked her arms around him, one under his right armpit, and the other around his neck. She pushed hard against him, throwing her full weight into it to get him onto the ground. As they toppled backwards, the crazed humans teeth sank hard into her neck. Lexa roared as the flesh tore beneath his bite. They fell backwards, Lexa landing hard atop the man. He writhed and struggled against her grip as the Alpha quickly shifted her weight. Pushing her knees down into his chest, ignoring the shouts of her pack around her.

"Lexa! **LEXA**!" someone cried in a voice she recognized, but it was too late, the Alpha wolf within her had taken charge. The Alpha could feel her blood boiling, skin itching and burning. Her anger at this human attacking her pack, invading her lands, was too thick, too deep. As her hands closed around his head, thumbs pressing tightly against his bulging eyes, pushing them back into his skull, he began to scream. And in that moment the noise was music to Lexa. She could feel her wolf in her body, right under her skin, driving her forward with instinct.

Lexa felt the blood roll down her neck, hot and thick as the blood from the crazed man began to cover her hands. The Alpha threw back her head in a long, low howl of triumph, feeling the body beneath her stop moving, falling still as the life drained from him. The wolves around her began to howl with her, the wolf song ringing through the still air.

She felt hands shaking her shoulders, prizing her grip from the crushed skull beneath her grip. The Alpha hears the growl before she could even stop it. The person before her, she knew the scent, knew the face, but she couldn't focus, couldn't see past the blind rage she felt in her blood. Lexa gave the woman before her a hard shove, scrabbling off the dead man's body, her legs carrying her towards the smell of trees and freedom. The alpha ran away from the wall of shouts and screams that followed her, stripping as she went.

* * *

 **Clarke**

"Let me get this straight then, we're going back home, because this Azgeda wolf has said his mother, Nia, is sending the man who tortured you to assassinate you with a bite laced with Wolf's Bane?"

"Yes,"

"But you wouldn't be assassinated if we didn't go back…"

"Anya, just drive. You, Roan, talk. I want to know what this Wolf's Bane is," Clarke turned in the passenger seat to look at Roan, who had wedges himself against the window in the back. He looked uncomfortable and nervous, his eyes wide. With a shallow swallow, the Azgeda wolf turned to face Clarke,

"It's a drug, a poison. Makes wolves think they are better, that they can push themselves to the limit and further. It makes Alpha wolves crazy if too much is taken, power hungry, their strength increase. It makes betas think they are Alpha's, it's addictive,"

"But what about Omegas? I'm a wolf too, wouldn't it just make me like that?" Clarke frowned hard at him, desperate for the answer,

"No. No, the chemical compounds within it would attack your blood cells, what makes you an omega, and kill them. It can tell the difference between our blood cells, for some ingrown reason. For Alpha's and beta's. It builds on them, makes them stronger. For omegas it just breaks them down, I don't know why! We didn't make it," Roan whined, his eyes flicking from Clarke to the window. Looked like Roan wasn't a fan of car travel.

Clarke burrows her brow as she thought hard. Nia now wanted her dead, which was better then wanting to breed with her, but not so much because she'd be dead. But if the infected Emmerson got to Lexa, or any of the other wolves, they'd be addicted to the drug. Hell if it got to Lincoln, he'd be just as dead as Clarke might be.

"How is Emmerson going to pass this on? He's only human, it can't effect him the same as us, right?" Clarke asked, as Anya and Raven listened in,

"The plant, Aconitum, it's cut with Alpha wolf's blood. So while it's in his system he'll think he's just as strong, and as powerful as us. Once he bites a wolf, the poison will transfer to the stronger body," Roan explained, bowing his head, "I told her not to do this. But she wouldn't listen, mother got her addicted to it and now she's just a pawn," he sobbed low. Pulling his knees to his chest, "None of this, attacking your Pack, taking you prisoner, sending my sister in with that human, none of it was a good idea. But my mother, she's crazy, she's just lost it," the beta male whined, pressing his hands to his head, "I wanted to bring the Azgeda back together, just so they wouldn't be running wild, no threat, just another wolf pack. I heard Lexa was bringing the Packs together, we should have been part of that, it's all too late now,"

"It's not too late," Clarke soothed, reaching over the seat to pat Roan's knee lightly. The male wolf made a low whine, buying his face against his legs,

"Yeah, Clarke's right, it's never too late " Raven mutter pointedly, looking at the omega alpha. Clarke glared for a moment, hating that her friend was right. Once this was all sorted, Clarke decided she was going to talk to Lexa, about everything.

"Erm, guys, I think in this situation.. it might be…" Anya drew their attention to the front widow. Pulled over right outside the gate that led up to the Kongedakru compound, what Clarke could only assume, was Roan's sisters' car. Since the sister in question, Ontari, lay on the floor besides it. Before Anya could pull Raven's truck into park, Roan was already out the door, skidding to his knees besides the lifeless body of his sibling. Clarke followed, eyeing him carefully,

"Her neck is broken. Fuck. Emmerson is loose. Infected, you have to get up there," Roan practically pleaded, cradling Ontari's body to his own. Clarke didn't need telling twice, she ran as fast as her human legs could carry her, begging to what ever gods would listen that she wasn't too late. She stumbled up the long driveway to the compound, pushing herself as hard as she could in her human form till she reached the crowd that had formed before her home.

Shoving her way to the front, Clarke found herself staring at Lexa. Lexa with a snarl on her face, blood running thickly from a wound in her neck, hands buried deep into a red mush that was Emmerson's head.

"Lexa! **LEXA**!" she screamed, diving forward, ignoring the protests from the other wolves around her. The omega pulled at her mates hands, pushed at her shoulders, begged her to let go of the clearly dead man she sat on. The golden skinned woman roared and snarled, growling threatening low at her. Her eyes where wolf yellow, ringed with a thin red line, unfocused. Clarke panicked, there was so much blood on her hands, arm and pouring thickly from her neck. Clarke reached forward, intent on putting pressure to Lexa's neck wound, but the Alpha growled again, Clarke knew she needed to stop the bleeding, if the bite had come from Emmerson then the poison, the Wolf's Bane would be in Lexa system. And that just wasn't going to end well. As the Omega reaches forward again, trying to calm her mate, Lexa roared.

Clarke fell back, she'd never heard such a loud, dominating roar from the golden skinned girl and it vibrated all around her and the pack. The Alpha aura pulsed out, enveloping all of them into waves of power and heat. Clarke shuddered as it hit her, waves of pleasure and want crashing through her, like her heat all over again. Then Lexa was gone, running faster then Clarke had ever seen, her clothes stripping off as she went. The omega watched as her mate disappeared into the tree line, unsure on what to do. As she started forward, her heart telling her to follow Lexa, she found a hand on her arm, a tight grip that stopped her. The Omega felt the growl bubble in her chest, until she met the concerned eyes of her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bellamy**

He couldn't find Echo. Anywhere. It was like the girl had become exactly who her name was, an echo in his mind. A ghost. There was no trace of her at Indra's house. In the basement cage where she'd last been seen. No room in any other packs members home was occupied by her. She was just gone. And Bellamy had been holding out hope to see the banished wolf again. Somehow, during the time he'd spent with the Floukru, Bellamy had begun to realize he cared more for the Beta female then he'd intended to. Of course he missed the way she looked naked and writhing beneath him, but he had begun to want more. He wanted to mate with her. Be hers. And her, his.

But she was gone.

"Hey, Bell!" Bellamy looked up to see his younger sister trotting towards him, a wide smile on her face. The Alpha female skidded to halt in front of him, practically bouncing on her feet,

"Hey O. What's up?" Bellman muttered, his tone glum,

"Juniper stood up and tried to walk. You should be there, seriously, it's so awesome," Octavia beamed, tugging at her brothers arm. He forced a smile, knowing it would mean so much to his younger sibling to go along,

"Octavia, um, what happened to Echo?" he mumbled as they began to trek back to the main farmhouse. For a moment she said nothing, then sighed, flicking a hand through her hair,

"Lexa released her about a month after you left. Told her she could go join you or return to banishment. As long as she never came back onto Kongedakru lands,"

"But she pledged loyalty to Lexa! How could she just kick her out like that!" Bellamy protested, coming to a stop, his chest swelling with anger,

"Bell, there was no proof that she hadn't been feeding Nia the information you were letting slip. It was either that, or death. You should be happy that the Alpha's let you home," Octavia shot back with a glare, "You were just as responsible if the information you let slip cos of your dick got back to the Azgeda," the Alpha female growled, straightening her back to give her height. She was still a lot shorter then him, but her alpha aura was intense. Bellamy bit back his own growl and dropped his head, knowing she was right,

"Did…did she even say anything before she left?" he asked quietly, carefully. Octavia sighed, her aura retracting, as she slapped him on the shoulder,

"Let it go Bro, she would have come and found you if she cared. All mutts are the same, out for themselves. I'm sorry," Bellamy nodded sadly at her word, heaving a sigh as they began to walk again. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before an ear splitting howl cut through the air. A wave of Alpha aura hit then, flooring Bellamy as it washed over him. Octavia stood her ground, tense and ready to pounce,

"That felt like–"

"Lexa!" Octavia cut off her brother, taking off a sprint towards the farmhouse. Bellamy collected himself quickly, following his sister as fast as he could. They reached the gathering of the pack too late, over everyone's shoulders Bellamy could see their Alpha, Lexa, sprinting towards the trees. As he forced himself to the front of the crowd, he found Clarke knelt beside the remains of a dead man. Octavia was speaking to her in a hushed voice, pulling the blonde girl into a tight hug as she rubbed her back.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked Gustus quietly. The taller, wider man made a gruff noise,

"The dead man, he came onto the land, like a rabid dog. Snarling and foaming at the mouth. Alpha took care of it, but he bit her," the barrel chested man grunted again, moving forward with Indra to collect the dead body,

"Who was he?" Bellamy called out, eyeing what was once the man's head,

"Emmerson. Carl Emmerson, the man who tortured me last year," Clarke muttered sadly, standing slowly. Her face was white as a sheet, eyes welling with tears, "What was wrong with her?" the Omega questioned aloud. Bellamy wasn't sure if she was even directing the question at anyone,

"He bit her. He was rabid, like a dog," Gustus grunted as he threw the body over his shoulder, blood and larger chunks of flesh splattering against the floor. Bellamy stepped back as it did, "What do you want me to do–"

"Burn it. You have to burn the body so there is no residual poison left to infect any more of us," Luna declared loudly, stepping through the crowds towards Clarke. She caught Bellamy's eye and gave him a curt nod, "No one touch the blood, no one ingest the blood. Its been effected by Wolf's Bane."

* * *

 **Roan**

He'd never been surrounded by so many organized wolves in his life, Roan was unsure whether to roll onto his back and show his belly or just run right then. He'd once thought of himself as a strong, proud wolf, but after how his mother had treated him like dirt, he knew he wasn't. As Clarke led him through the crowds of jeering pack members, he kept close to the Omega Alpha, his fear seeping from every pour of his body,

"My sister.. " he started,

"Anya and Raven are bringing her to the house to prepare her for a proper burial," Clarke said in an assertive tone, her chosen Alpha dominance showing strong. He nodded, following her into the grand farmhouse. She walked in silence, her head held high, but he could smell her own fear, her own desperation.

As far as he could figure out, Emmerson had bitten Lexa, Clarke's mate and joint alpha. The exact thing no one wanted to happen. She'd killed the human hunter and taken off into the forest that surrounded the Kongedakru lands.  
Clarke pushed open a door that led into a grand study, to Roan's left was a wall of books and a two seated sofa, like a love seat. To his right a large mahogany desk and leather chair dominated the room. Directly in front of his was the thickest white rug he'd ever seen and a large bay window that over looked the forest across the wide garden. The main house of the Kongedakru compound was far more upper scaled then what Roan was used to. He twisted his hands together nervously as Clarke slipped into the large leather throne behind the desk,

"Sit," the blonde commanded and Roan found himself obeying like a puppy. He dropped heavily onto the sofa, eyeing the room around him, "I want to know exactly where your mother is," Clarke growled, reclining in the seat. Her eyes didn't leave Roan, he couldn't help but notice how purple they had gone. Almost as illuminated as the Wolf's Bane in that damn syringe. For a moment he hesitated, torn between the loyalty he held for his mother and the security Clarke and the Kongedakru could offer him. Roan swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and then he began to tell her everything.  
From where he called home, where the Azgeda gathered. How many they were in numbers now, where his mother operated, and how she'd become a shadow of the woman she was. He talked and talked, Clarke listening intently the entire time, till she held up her hand to silence him,

"So Nia has some contacts within the Sankru pack?" Roan nodded quickly, jumping as there was a light tap on the study door. Clarke called for them to enter, and Roan found himself staring at the dark face of a Delphi pack wolf. A huge man who's head nearly brushed the ceiling of the study. Behind him, a slender older woman with a scowl came from behind, followed by a taller, lithe man with a thick beard, "Indra, Kane, Balthazar, I need you to do something," the three wolves grunted a yes and Clarke stood, puffing get chest out and holding her head high,

"Anything Alpha," the bearded man, Kane, muttered, bowing his head slightly to the blonde girl,

"I need you and Indra to scout the coordinates Roan has given me for the Azgeda pack. That's Nia's last known whereabouts, and take Bellamy with you. If you find her, I want her, alive," the two Kongedakru wolves nodded.

Then Clarke turned to the huge, looming man who was glaring at Roan, "Balthazar, I am grateful the Delphi have chosen to join with us, and I am sorry to ask much of you so soon, but I need you to return to your Pack. Gather your best wolves and go to the Sankru–"

"I will discover the truth behind this treachery Alpha, I swear it!" the huge man declared loudly, his voice bouncing around the room as he pounded his chest with one hand. Roan couldn't help but stare at him, such loyalty, such faith and organization to one little Omega wolf. His mother had spent years spinning takes about Lexa and the Skikru wolves, how they were abominations and evil. Yet here he sat, in a warm welcoming home that smelt of family and pack. Surrounded by loyalty, and undying unity. His mother had been so wrong,

"Is there anything I can do?" Roan said weakly, not even trusting his own voice, Balthazar had strode from the room, head held high, almost touching the top of the doorframe. Clarke rounded her eyes onto him,

"Take a shower, get some food, then we will bury your sister."

* * *

 **Lexa**

Clarke. Clarke. Must find. Clarke.

The voice in her head repeated, over and over, like a mantra, pulling her to run back to the tree line. Pulling her to seek out her mate.

Have her. Claim her. Bite her. Clarke. Clarke.

Lexa pushed herself away from the smaller trees, deeper into the forest, her wolf legs running as hard and as fast as she could push them. She could feel her blood boiling, twisting and churning within her. Calling for more blood. More death. More Clarke.

Clarke. CLARKE. **CLARKE!**

The inner voice screamed, enjoying around Lexa's head. Making her howl and whimper as she stumbled and fell over logs and rocks, dragging herself further away from her pack. From her mate. She knew if she went back to Clarke it wouldn't be good. There would be biting. And blood. And death. She could almost taste it on her tongue.

Clarke. Clarke. No, no, no. Keep running. Keep going.

Lexa fought back against the voice inside, clattering over another fallen log, looking for any scent that wasn't Clarke. The forest smelt like her, scent trails crossing all over the place. She'd jump over a log, scramble under a bush, and there would be Clarke's scent. Just begging for her to go back. As Lexa hit the stream that ran through the forest, her bulking body tumbling through the cold water, she found what she needed. The fresh trail of an elk. Close by, just down wind. Grazing in the afternoon sun.

Blood. Kill. Kill. Blood.

The mantra pounded through her mind. Driving her forward, urging her towards the unsuspecting prey. The alpha wolf crept forward, body low to the ground, steps careful as the elk came into view. She eyed it through the bushes, her fangs already on display, saliva dripping from her mouth. She could almost taste it's sweet rang of life force. With one swift pounce, Lexa soared through the air, her large paws landing on the elk's hind quarters, elongated claws dragging into the soft meat.

Tearing. Ripping. Killing.

Her mouth locked around its neck, blood gushed down her throat, bones crunched under her grip. The elk flopped against her, sagging as its life drained from it. She raised her head into the sky, howling loudly as the poison coursed through her veins, demanding more.

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abby**

The funeral pyre was a blazing fire of yellow and red. Abby knew it was a grim thing, but the tradition customs of the Trikru Pack was always a marvel to her. She'd learn a lot since joining to become the Kongedakru, but this, the funeral pyre, was one of her favorites. The Trikru and now the Skikru wolves who had joined them, believe that the flame cleansed the body of anything, everything, on their way to paradise. Plus it never left any remains for human hands to get hold of and study.  
Abby watched the flames dance and sway with one another, stood between Luna and Kane, both inching closer each opportunity they got.

The older woman wasn't sure how to feel, about this amount of attention, from anybody. Since her husband Jake, had passed on, Abby hadn't really given much thought to re-mating or even sexual activity. She'd been happy going through life with just Clarke. But even now, her Omega daughter had a mate. Maybe it was time.

As Luna's shoulder brushed her own, Abby turned to meet the Alpha females eye, the russet haired woman smiled wide, the crinkles in her skin creasing as the smile reached her eyes. On her other side, Kane slipped a hand to the small of Abby's back. Her skin tingled at the touch. She was in her prime, Abby realized, and had attention from not one, but two wolves. Nyko, sweet Nyko, had dipped out of this metaphorical race for Abby's hand once Luna had given him a warning growl a day ago. Abby felt bad about that, he was only asking a question about surgical stitches. But she was a little grateful. She couldn't cope with three suitors.

Tearing her eyes away from the other woman, Abby spies her daughter across the circle. Clarke stood tall and proud, back rigid, eyes trained on the trees rather then the fire, searching for her mate. There had been no sign of Lexa for three days now, but the howls from the forest in the dead of night sent a chill down everyone's spine.

Beside Clarke stood the Azgeda wolf, Roan. It was his sister they were burning, next to her killer. The same man who'd bitten Lexa and driven the alpha into the forest. Even now, Abby felt like there were eyes burning into her back, the aura of a powerful alpha pulsing around the clearing in the forest. Lexa was there, somewhere. Lurking and watching her pack. As Clarke began to depart from the circle of wolves, skirting along the edge of the trees, Abby broke away from Luna and Kane, trotting to catch up with her child,

"Clarke, I need to talk to you," she said quietly, stepping in line with her daughter. The blonde shook her head, striding forward,

"Not now mum, I've got to get back, see if Balthazar or Indra has any word,"

"Clarke, it's important," Abby persisted, grabbing for the Omegas arm. Clarke slipped her arm out of her mother's grasp, turning to face her with an angry scowl,

"So is this mom! Lexa is missing, infected with god knows what, and Nia is behind it. Again. I have to find her!" Clarke growled, her eyes flecking with yellow. Abby took a breath, and placed the best mother scowl she could,

"What I have to say is important too Clarke. It's about you, and Lexa. You can't always put the pack first!"

"I have to mom, the pack is the most important thing. I have to keep them safe from harm, else what's the point in being a chosen Alpha!" Clarke counter acted, turning to walk away,

"I know you can't get pregnant! I know that's why you're running to Polis. And I know why you can't," Abby called out, stopping Clarke dead in her tracks. The blondes' shoulders sagged, head bowing slightly. Abby took that as her cue to catch up with her, tugging the younger omega into her arms tightly, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I know it's been hard. And I know you've been trying to deal with it on your own, but I'm here. Lexa is here….somewhere.. you can talk to me about these things," Clarke buried her head into the nook of her mother's neck, a small sob escaping,

"I don't want to lose her. But I feel like I have already," Clarke whimpered, wrapping her arms around her mother. Abby sighed, rubbing Clarke's back softly,

"The silver poisoning you got from…from last year.. I think, well Luna and I think it maybe effecting your reproductive organs," Abby said as softly as she could manage, feeling her daughter sob against her, tears wetting the crook of her neck. She wished she could do more then just hold Clarke,

"Is..is…there anything we…I can do?" Clarke managed to mumble, pulling herself away from her mother's embrace. Abby worried her bottom lip as she scanned her daughters tear stained face. Slowly and sadly the doctor shook her head, the feeling of dread washing through her. Clarke gave a sharp nod, inhaling deeply.

* * *

 **Clarke**

"Is she even going to come back?" Clarke sighed, staring out of the study window. She'd taken residence in Lexa's usual spot, the huge leather throne behind the Alpha's desk. It was a damn comfy chair, and Clarke could see why Lexa didn't like anyone else sitting in it.

"Of course she will," Abby soothed from her seat by the window, gazing at her daughter with sad eyes, the young omega had been rather silent about their conversation the day before. Hiding herself within the study day and night. Abby could tell she was sleeping in her and Lexa's personal hiding space, the blankets that Clarke used were thrown hazardously over the back of the sofa Luna sat upon.

"It does seem likely she will return. I believe that Lexa knew why the hunter–" Luna began, her tone thoughtful and soft.

"Emmerson," Clarke cut her off, she wanted Emmerson to be remembered as the assailant. She wasn't going to forget him anytime soon, why should anyone else.

"Why Emmerson was how he was. All that snarling and roaring, she must have figured out as soon as he bit her that the Wolf's Bane poison was transferred to her body. So she ran off to where she'd cause less damage. Though on the other hand, it wasn't a wise idea," Luna finished, settling back in the two-seater leather sofa that had been placed just in front of the bookcase opposite Clarke. The Omega turned her eyes to Luna,

"What do you mean? Surly turning to wolf would have healed her?" the blonde quizzed quickly,

"Well, yes, of course. It would have healed the exterior wound, but the damage the poison will be doing to her insides wouldn't be healed. The Wolf's Bane will still be flowing through her system once she turned back. Which has to be soon, it's been three days, she'll have to shift back soon," Luna sighed, gazing out of the large window for a moment. Clarke studied the alpha female, she seemed to be a fountain of knowledge for them all.

"There is a possible antidote," Luna continued,

"What? Tell me, she has to have it!" Clarke declared, practically pounding her fists against the desktop. Her mother and Luna both jumped as she did so, Clarke's aura flaring around the room. Filled with panic and concern, it set both older women on edge. Luna shifted against the sofa slightly, before clearing her throat,

"Theoretically it's possible. If the Aconitum plant is cut with Alpha blood to create the Wolf's Bane, which effects Alpha and Beta wolf alike in the same manner, yet attacks Omegas, then if we cut it with a mixture of Omega and Alpha blood, it may combat the effects on Lexa's body," Luna mused, stroking her chin thoughtfully. Clarke frowned hard. Where would they get a fuse of Alpha and Omega blood? That would only be possible if there was an omega pup born from an Alpha. As realization dawned on Clarke's face, her mother cut in first,

"That would mean taking a blood sample from Juniper. Surly you can't mean that Luna?" the elder Griffin woman was on her feet, her doctor tone in place. Clarke looked between Abby and Luna, worrying her bottom lip. She wanted to save Lexa from this poison, remove it from her body before it did any more damage. But she didn't want to sanction taking the pups blood, she was barely four months old. Would it even be prominent enough? She had yet to even present as an Omega, "We've only speculated that Juniper is the Omega of the twins, it might even be Abraham! Luna, surly there is another way,"

"I only said it's theoretical. It might not even work, Lexa may be permanently hooked on the Wolf's Bane," the room fell silent for a moment. All three of its inhabitants thinking hard. All Clarke could think was what if Lexa was damaged? What if she wasn't her Lexa anymore? The image of her crazed as the Wolf's Bane took hold of her while she crushed Emmerson's skull was already etched permanently into Clarke's memory. The omega sighed heavily, rubbing her hands hard against her face,

"Go get Octavia and Lincoln. Explain the situation. We can't do anything without their permission, they are the mother and sire of the twins. Besides Lexa hasn't even resurfaced yet," Clarke grumbled, her eyes not meeting the other two woman. They murmured their agreement as they left the study. Leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts. She found herself staring out of the study window, willing Lexa, as a wolf or human, just to walk out of those trees. There was a knot of dread in her stomach that wouldn't be squashed that twisted and rolled every time Clarke remembered that she hadn't even said goodbye to her mate before she left for Polis.

She felt foolish and selfish, knowing that she'd left Lexa here just to have space because she had issues. She knew should have just spoken to Lexa, explained about the anxiety she was facing. Talked about how she was scared Lexa would leave her over not having any pups. And now it all seemed too late. Lexa was lost within herself, poison running through her veins, and they didn't even know if they could help her.

Clarke felt the sob coming and didn't even stop it, the tears streaking her cheeks as she stared out the window. The news that she probably wouldn't even be able to have pups had hit Clarke hard, she was only 22, prime age for mating and having pups, and the same went for Lexa. She was 24, mighty and strong. They were the ideal mated couple, and yet here they were. Clarke's reproductive organs useless due to a man human hunter obsession with poisoning her and Lexa, ingested by the same hunter, running amok through the forest. As Clarke's teats began to taper off, the Omega held her head in her hands, trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

 **Raven and Anya**

"So she defiantly still wants to enrol?" Anya questioned as she followed Raven up to the fourth floor. The younger Beta nodded, turning down the corridor,

"I think she needs a distraction," Raven replied, sliding key into lock and opening the door. The two-bedroom apartment had a faint smell of the Azgeda wolf, making Raven's nose crinkle slightly. Anya laughed as she followed her on, craning her neck to press a soft kiss to her loves forehead,

"You're cute when you do that," the older woman teased, earning her a swat to the arm from the younger female, "What does she even need a distraction from? Like before the feral Lexa issue," Anya questioned, heading towards the small kitchen as Raven closed the door. The younger wolf heard Anya rustling around in the fridge, scavenging for food. She chewed her inner cheek for a moment, before limping after Anya,

"She doesn't think she can have pups. Well actually, Clarke now knows she can't have pups. She was, is, scared Lexa is going to be, unhappy? No, outraged? Yeah, outraged about this, she wanted time to think about it all, figure it out," Raven spoke softly, catching Anya's eyes as the taller woman emerged from the fridge, a chunk of chicken in her mouth. The Beta female pushed the fridge door shut, leaning against it as Raven pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter,

"Lex ain't gonna do anything stupid like that just 'cos Clarke cant have pups. Do you have any idea how long Lexa has been pining after that Omega?" Anya laughed, the noise washing over Raven's skin like a safety blanket, "Even with Wolf's Bane running through her, her love for Clarke probably completely out weighs the drugs effects,"

Raven hummed in reply, loosening the straps to her leg brace. It had been a tough few days, in her opinion. From the first moment the Azgeda wolf, Roan, had shown up at the apartment, in wolf form, to getting back to the compound.

Then dealing with the poor man's dead sister, the funeral pyre and the constant wariness of where the now feral alpha was. With Clarke asking her to return to Polis to register at the university still, and then explaining about the silver poisoning, Raven needed a good, long nap. Or two. She'd always be there for Clarke, but even now, Raven understood why the Omega wanted a break from the pack life.  
The younger woman felt Anya's eyes on her then, scorching her skin as she stared,

"What?" she shot with a smirk, leaning back against the counter to stretch her back out. She'd been half wondering about this Wolf's Bane drug since the Floukru Alpha had explained what it was a few days ago. An enhancer, building on what strength and advantages they, as wolves, had over humans. It made them better. Stronger. Raven couldn't help but think, would it help the pain in my leg? Would it be worth it?

As she shifted, planning on asking Anya more about the drug, she found the other woman's lips on her neck. Hot and heavy, Anya kissed and nipped her flesh, a low growl rumbling from her chest Raven couldn't help but shudder, her arms wrapping tightly around the older woman, nails digging into her skin through the thin shirt she wore. Anya growled again, her own hand skimming down Raven's sides. Bunching up the crimson vest the girl wore to expose her midriff. Anya dropped away from her neck then, her mouth finding the smooth, tanned planes of Raven's stomach. She littered kisses and bites against her skin, knowing full well that soon she'd be drawing animalistic sounds from the younger woman.

As Anya began to unbuckling Raven's jeans, the tanned girl threw her head back, revealing in the touch of her lover, loosing her thoughts in the feel of Anya's skilled fingers against her skin. Her hot mouth tracing her hip bones. Tongue dipping against the waistline of her boy boxers. She shivered as Anya managed to wiggle her jeans down to her leg brace, leaving her thighs bare. The older woman's fingers danced up her thighs, mouth trailing up her stomach again,

"Jesus, Fuck ," Raven groaned, Anya's right hand cupping her heated sex through her pants, fingers rubbing against her already soaked sex. Even through her underwear, Raven was getting close. The touches, kisses, general pretense of any so close to her made her horny as hell. It didn't help when the Beta wolf slipped her hand beneath the waist band of her boxers, finger tips toying with the pearl of nerves at the top of her slit. Slowly Anya worked her clit in tight circles, her mouth back at Raven's neck, trailing up to her ear, hot breath warming her skin,

"I don't know how to keep my hands off you," Anya practically whispered. Her low, husky tone sending shivers Down Raven's spine, right to her hot core. She whimpered, slipping an arm around the woman's shoulders, pushing her chest into Anya,

"Then don't," Raven commanded as she felt two digits glide through her wet sex and slip inside her.

* * *

 **Lexa**

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.

The voice was back in her head, echoing around her entire body. Lexa though it had silenced once she shifted back to her two legs, she'd briefly revelled in the silence. Before it came back. Chanting the mantra of her mates' name. Over and over. She'd seen the blonde Omega earlier, she was sure it was earlier that day. It might have been the day before. The Alpha wasn't sure. Everything had blurred into one.

Clarke had been watching the fire with the Azgeda wolf. He'd been crying and cowering besides her, his scent pure desperation. He wanted to belong, to be apart of it all. Lexa could smell it then and she could smell it now. She could smell all of them. Every last member of the Kongedakru, of her pack. She could especially smell the Omega.

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.

The voice drove her forward, her strong legs striding forward, through the last line if trees before the expanse of garden behind her home. She was nude, smeared with dirt, her fully erect cock bobbing between her legs are she walked. She needed Clarke. Wanted Clarke. She'd give in to the voice in her head, the boiling if her blood, the pulsing of her erection.

As she neared the house, Lexa realized it was the dead of the night. No one could see her, no lights were on in the building, except one. A small flicked of illumination came from the window that was her study. She moved forward in silence, peering into her own domain.

Clarke. Omega. Mate. Clarke.

The echo in the Alpha's head grew frantic and louder as her wolf yellow eyes locked onto the sleeping omega. Clarke was curled under a thick blanket, lying on the small couch that had taken residence within the study. Lexa needed to be there, beside her, on her, in her. Quickly the Alpha sought out a route inside her own home, caring very little if any wolf found her, naked and dirty, prowling around her own home.

She needed to get inside.

She needed to get to Clarke.

She needed to be inside Clarke.

Clarke. Clarke. Fuck. Clarke. Mine. Mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clarke**

Clarke awoke to a sensation that she only ever got when her heat hit. Her skin get like it was buzzing with an electrical current, her stomach warmed upwards from her soaked sex, her breath was ragged. And then there was the crushing aura that surrounded her. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think past the burning lust that had settled between her legs,

"Lexa," the Omega breathed as she awoke, her eyes fluttering open to find her Alpha mate stood before her. Barely illuminated by the lamp Clarke had left on, the blonde could see that Lexa was filthy, streaked head to toe in dirt and other things, her chest heaved with each breath she took, her eyes were wolf yellow, her lips pursed in a strained line. And there, practically right in front of Clarke's face, was the twitching erection that was probably the cause of how Clarke felt. She knew it was Lexa's aura that weighed around her, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that as what made her feel like she was in heat. And Clarke didn't care. She wanted the alpha.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, the Omega reached forward, her hands grasping Lexa's hips, pulling her closer. The alpha let a small growl erupt from her chest, the vibration of the noise winding through Clarke's body, pulling a moan from her. All Clarke could think about was Lexa. On her. Around her. In her. The hot pool of wetness between her legs was so intense, the omega shifted, trying to find friction against the sofa and her thighs. The Alpha's cock bobbed as Lexa moved closer, the tip already leaking.

Clarke dipped her head forward, eyes rolled up to meet Lexa's, as her tongue slid across the leaking slit. The Alpha growled again, her hands delving into Clarke sleep missed hair, nails scraping against scalp. All of Clarke's instils drew her to open her mouth around the head of the Alpha's erection, sliding down the length slowly while her right hand closed around the base. Lexa's knot was already formed, thick and wide, pulsing against Clarke's grip. Lexa had never been a small alpha, her cock had always been long and thick, but now, as Clarke began to run her tongue against the swollen tip, the omega realized she was bigger. Wider, and longer then Lexa had ever been before.

Even as the idea of the Wolf's Bane making the Alpha's erection larger came to mind, Clarke felt Lexa's hips thrust slightly, sliding more of her cock inside Clarke's warm mouth. The grip on her hair tightened as Lexa did so, grunting above her as Clarke began to suck. Her eyes fluttered shut as the Alpha began a slow thrust inside her mouth, growling low each time she did. Clarke slipped her free hand between her legs to rub at herself through her jeans. It wasn't enough though, the friction of her soaked underwear and jeans just wasn't going to cut it. As she pulled away from Lexa's twitching member, with a low grunt of protest from the alpha, Clarke found her words breathless,

"More," the omega whined, tugging her loose shirt up over her head. The one word conveyed the message clearly, as Lexa surged forward, her hands frantic on the omegas torso. Clarke had intended to remove her clothing in while pieces, but the Alpha thought other wise. Her bra and jeans became tatters as Lexa ripped at them, pulling Clarke free of the clothing till only her drenched panties remained. The omega could smell the sweet, stick scent of her arousal and by the way Lexa's nose flared, so could she. The Alpha gave another wordless growl, her fingers hooking into the hem of the underwear before she tugged hard. Clarke couldn't stop from crying out as the material bit into her skin, but she didn't care now. All Clarke cared about was the naked alpha looming above her.

Lexa had maneuvered Clarke to the floor, her body set against the sofa, while her rump pressed tight against the Alpha's groin, the slick precum from Lexa's tips costing between Clarke's cheeks. The omega quivered with need, her lowers throbbing, aching to be touched.

"Please," Clarke whined, pressing her face against the cool leather of the sofa as Lexa gripped her hips. The alpha made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan as she slipped her cock between Clarke's legs, sliding the thick length through her soaked folds. But not in her. The omega felt like she'd explode if Lexa didn't penetrate her soon, her inner walls clenched and twisted, begging for Lexa's dick each time the head brushed her entering. As the omega reached down, eager to rub at her own engorged clit, she found the Alpha's hand tightly grip her wrists twisting her arm to pin against the small of her back,

" _No. Mine_ ," Lexa growled in a voice that wasn't her own. Clarke whimpered, pushing her hips down against the throbbing shaft between her thighs, trying and failing to get the head against her clit. Lexa growled again, clearly now bored of the torment, her free hand pushed Clarke's kegs wider apart, fingers leaving brushing marks as the wide head of her erection pressed into the omega. Clarke groaned low, the sensation somewhere pleasure and pain, as with one quick, hard thrust, Lexa sheathed herself deep within the omega, right to the knot. Clarke mewed as Lexa began to thrust, over and over, the alpha hit the right spot, grinding herself deep within the omega. The grip on Clarke's wrist tightened as she drove into her, the hand on her thigh scratching up Clarke's thigh to grip the omegas hip tightly.

Clarke pushed back against Lexa each time she trusted forward, no caring about the burning on her thigh where the alpha had scratched her, or the ache in her wrist. All she cared about was how deep and fast the Alpha's cock was hitting her sweet spot. She could feel her orgasm closing in, fluttering through her body's at an alarming rate. Clarke gripped the sofas edge with her free hand, casting a look over her shoulder to the alpha behind her. Lexa's face was contorted in pleasure, eyes closed tightly, breath coming out on short pants. She groaned and growled each time she pushed into Clarke, her knot pushing against her entrance every time Lexa sheathed herself inside.

"Lexa…Lexa…Lex…." Clarke groaned as she crashed over the edge of pleasure, her inner walls clamped tightly around Lexa's shaft, squeezing and tugging at her appendage. The alpha moaned low as Clarke whimpered in pleasure below her, her body sagging against the sofa as the eaves of pleasure subsided within her.

 **Lexa**

 _More. More. Bite. Claim. Clarke._

The voice growled in the back of Lexa's mind as she slid her cock free of Clarke's fluttering cunt. She missed the warm wet walls instantly, she hadn't climaxed yet, but Lexa knew she would soon, the way her knit pulsed and rippled told her that. With rough hands the alpha began to rearrange her mate, pulling her from the sofa to flop back against the thick rug on the floor.

Clarke moaned low as Lexa's fingers and hands worked over her body. She cupped the omegas breasts, rolling and pinching her nipple till they where hardened peaks. She traced the lines of Clarke's taunt abdomen, her hip bones, her inner thighs, till Lexa had settled herself between the omegas spread legs. Her cock twitched as she gazed down at the glistening, wet sight before her. Lexa knew she could just slide into Clarke, shaft and knot, and there would be more resistance,

"Please, please," Clarke moaned from beneath her, the heavy set of Lexa's aura still pulsing around her room, it made the air thick, difficult to breath, but set Clarke on edge as if it was her very first heat.

 _Clarke. Clarke. Fuck. Take. Claim. Clarke._

The voice drive Lexa forward, like it had done for days now, pulling a growl from her throat and driving her hips forward. She stayed on her knees between the omegas legs , gripping Clarke's waist and pulling her forward till her hips where raised off the floor and Lexa's cock was against her center. The swollen head of her cock slid easily inside the omega, followed by Lexa's whole length, she grunted low, yellow woof eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the sensation. Clarke moaned low, head thrown back against the rug, her hands gripping at the air. Lexa gave a sharp thrust against, pulling more noises of pleasure from her mate.

Slowly the Alpha opened her eyes, watching Clarke as she writhed in the floor below her, each time she trusted, Clarke body would react. With a squeeze or a moan, always burning across Lexa's skin. The alpha began to thrust deeply, pulling Clarke's kegs to wrap abounded waist as she trusted, slipping into a rut. The golden skinned woman kept her wolf eyes on the omega the whole time she pounded into her, fingers digging into her waist, scratching down Clarke's thighs, drawing more and more noises from the omega.

Lexa felt her knot tense as she slammed into Clarke again, just roughly enough for her knot to slid inside in one motion. As it did, Clarke's eyes found Lexa's, wide and pupils blown, Clarke pulled her own upped body up against Lexa's, slamming their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Lexa couldn't stop the moan escaping into her mates mouth as she quickly pumped into her mate, her knot pulsed and ached, she was so close.

 _Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

Lexa hushed the unknown voice in her head as she held Clarke against her, grunting into her mouth, letting the omega bit her bottom lip enough to draw blood, their breaths coming in quick, short pants as their orgasm crashed through them both. Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa, and the alpha never broke the stare, feeling herself empty inside her mate ad Clarke's inner walls tightened an dulled at her, milking her deep within Clarke's belly. The alpha couldn't stop her hips from pumping, even as she knew she was done, she kept driving upwards, till Clarke was pushing at her shoulders. Insisting they moved without words.

Still locked within her mate, Lexa found herself leaning back against the small sofa, while Clarke found a comfortable way to straddle her waist. Lexa's knot still tied them together, but the Alpha knew they weren't done. Clarke shifted and rolled her hips, hands braced against Lexa's shoulder, her violet eyes on the Alpha's face. Lexa moaned low as the omega moved on her, rolling and grinding her hips, meeting with ecstasy each time she did, her pulsing clit rubbing against the bunched muscles of Lexa's stomach. The Alpha found her hands gripping Clarke's rump tightly, kneading and squeezing as she moved on her.

Their mouths locked together in a passionate, probing kiss. Tongues dancing together as Clarke's movements became faster and harder. Lexa felt her cock jump and twitch within the omegas threatening to burst again, she groaned into Clarke's mouth, meeting the moan from the omega, Clarke's nails digging tightly against her shoulders.

" _Clarke.._ ," Lexa muttered, dropping her mouth to nuzzled and kiss the omegas throat. The blonde threw her head back, crying out as she tipped over the edge of orgasm again, her pleasure coating Lexa's groin thickly. The alpha dipped her tongue against the bite mark scar at the base of her mates neck, tracing the indents with the tip.

 _Bite. Bite. Claim. Bite. Clarke_

The echo willed her, pushed her. And she did, as her orgasm slipped from her, filling the omega again, her hands tight against Clarke rump, Lexa sunk her fanged teeth against the bond scar, breaking the omegas flesh easily. Clarke cried out, her busy vibrating against Lexa, hands clutching at her flesh tearing at her skin, cunt clamping around Lexa's cock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clarke**

Her body ached. Absolutely every inch of her groaned out as Clarke shifted onto her side. She felt like she'd been running for hours on end then put through the most intense workout of her life, rather then what seemed drive an eternity of fucking. The only saving grace for her aching form was the warm body pressing tightly into her back.

Lexa's breathing was even and deep, her arm sling over Clarke's waist, fingers curling against her stomach. Their legs were tangled together, linking them together as they lay naked on the study's floor. Clarke stretched slightly, wiggling her butt back against her mates groin. That's when she felt it, the distinct bulge of Lexa's flaccid cock. That was new. Clarke was used to Lexa having her alpha appendage during her heats, sometimes it would still be there after they'd napped from a particularly rampant session, but her cock was usually hard. Right now it was just there, sitting heavily against Clarke's rump. The omega hummed in thought as she rolled over to face the sleeping alpha.

The golden skinned woman looked peaceful and at ease, nothing like the feral woman who'd been with her the night before. Clarke had lost count of how many times they'd switched positions or reached orgasm, but she knew, deep down, that something was different. As the omega tore her eyes from the relaxed face of her mate, scanning down her toned body to eye thr extra limb at Lexa's groin. Even now, flaccid and limp, Lexa was big. Clarke held her breath as she carefully palmed the soft shaft. Lexa was smooth as silk and warm, so warm to the touch. Clarke bit her bottom lip, Lexa had let out the smallest of groans in her sleep. The omegas eyes flicked from Lexa's face to her hand. The cock she cupped had begun to twitch.

Slowly, the omega palmed and rubbed at Lexa, something deep within her driving the omega to bring her alpha back to full hardness. As Clarke worked, Lexa began to shift, rolling onto her back, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic sleep, the barest of moans slipping from the Alpha's lips. Clarke took a breath and shifted to between Lexa's kegs, dipping her head to wrap her mouth around the semi hard member.

It felt so different to be able to take this much of her mates cock within her mouth. Usually, when Lexa was to full attention, Clarke could barely take half her length, but now, she had most of the silken skin within her. She sucked and licked within her mouth, probing every inch of the growing length. Clarke drew back as the muscle sin Lexa's stomach tensed, a low grunt rumbling from the alpha. The omega dropped Lexa's cock with a small 'pop', eyeing the alpha. She still slept. With a small grin, the blonde went back to her work. She pumped the soft shaft quickly, tongue running up and down the underside of Lexa's shaft, sliding around the head.

Within minutes, Lexa was completely erect and leaking precum onto Clarke's lips. The omega hungrily lapped at the liquid, savoring the taste of her mate. Between her own legs, Clarke could feel her arousal slipping onto her thighs. She'd woken up slightly aroused and sticky between her thighs, but now the omega was sodden. For a moment she feared she make a mess on the rug they may on, then she remembered she didn't care. She shifted between the Alpha's legs, running her tongue one last time down the underside of Lexa's throbbing erection before moving up her muscles body. Clarke lay her mouth against Lexa's warm skin, from going right up to the Alpha's mating mark at her neck.

As Clarke ran her tongue over the bumps and scarred flesh she reached to touch her own. Her fingers came away coated in blood. The omega let our a cry of panic then, falling back away from Lexa and shuffling towards the sofa, her fingers rubbing against the bond mark, trying to the cause of bleeding. As far as the blonde could tell, the entire area was leaking her life force. Clarke whimpered, remembering what her mother had told her.

" _apply pressure to the bleeding area, it'll help reduce the flow of blood and save valuable minutes,"_

As Clarke sis so, Lexa began to store, sitting up and gazing around with her still wolf yellow eyes. She blinked and slowly focused on Clarke, crumpled against the front of the couch, clutching her neck. The alpha scented the air, smelt blood. Smelt silver. Smelt Wolf's Bane.

"Lexa…" Clarke whimpered weakly, her free hand reaching out for her mate, fear and panic in her eyes. The alpha looked from her mates hand to her neck, seeing the crimson leaking around Clarke's fingers for the first time.

 **Abby and Luna**

"there, that should do it. Don't itch it or move it Clarke," Abby commanded her daughter, who sat, wrapped in a thick blanket, pouting. The white bandage covered most of the front of her neck, hiding behind it the reopened bind mark she shared with Lexa. Abby rechecked the sealing of the bandage before turning to her daughters mate, "What the hell were you thinking?" she scowled at the alpha female, who gaped at her.

"Excuse me?" Lexa growled, her shoulders tensing. Abby glared hard, thankful that the alpha had now dressed herself. And showered. When Lexa had first found her, nude, erect and filthy, Abby had tried her hardest not to turn her nose up. But the stench of dirt, blood and bodily fluids had made her recoil.

"You reopened her mating bond, while your still infected with that poison. Do you even know, even think about what that could do to Clarke? She could actually die now Lexa. We, you, could loose her because of an idiot mistake," Abby's voice was raised, she was snarling, angry. If her daughter died all because Lexa got too carried away during their fucking, Abby's gut told her she'd try her damned hardest to make the alpha pay. Besides Abby, Luna stopped in, resting a hand against the other woman's shoulder,

"Abby, your worked up. Go, go get a brandy, calm the nerves. Let me have a word here," Abby tore her eyes from the growling alpha before her, to meet Luna's bright eyes. She swallowed hard and let out a strained sigh, nodding,

"Fine. Fine, but you!" she jabbed a finger At Lexa's chest, prompting another low growl from the yellow eyed woman, "You, keep your damn teeth away from Clarke," behind her, Clarke whimpered low, curling up under the blanket and hiding her face. Once Abby had finally excused herself from the study, Luna locked eyes with Lexa. The younger woman instantly looked away, shame in her eyes,

"What a foolish move, like you played into Nia's plan all along," Luna scolded, moving closer to her niece. She tugged at Lexa's chin, pulling the younger woman's eyes back to her, "as if Clarke didn't have enough to be worried about already. I know your fully aware of the Wolf's Bane you have within you, and that it could very well kill any omega is comes into contact with. Foolish, foolish girl," Lexa snapped her chin away from her aunt, moving to stand by the bay window,

"I wasn't thinking. I was, I was just in the moment," Lexa reasoned, shoulders sagging. Luna sighed, perching herself against the desk of the study. She knew little about the Wolf's Bane drug, but what she did know was mostly based around increased strengths the werewolf kind already possessed, along with their libido ten fold in the infected wolf. That would explain Lexa current position. Her aura still buzzed around around the room, the flares of sex still lingering in the air. "Is there anything we, I, can do?" her voice was small, scared and Luna rolled her eyes,

"We have a theoretical antidote, for you. But for Clarke? I don't know, she's already got the silver on her blood,"

"Silver?" Lexa questioned, turning to face her aunt. Luna eyed the alpha wolf. The Wolf's Bane had effected her body more then Luna could have predicted. The Alpha's eyes where still a blazing wolf yellow, the hunt of elongated canines in her mouth, and a definite bulge at the front of her sweats that Luna could only assume was Lexa's cock. By usual standards, the cock Lexa still supported should have hidden away by now. Luna frowned,

"When Clarke was tortured last year, some of the silver poisoning stayed within her blood, it's been effecting her body without you both knowing for s full years. That's why you can't –"

"Luna. Please, I need to tell her," Clarke's weak voice came from beneath the blanket. Slowly she emerged from the folds, her eyes red, face pale. Luna watched as Lexa moved to her, dropping to her knees and cupping Clarke's face,

"Tell me, Clarke, tell me," the alpha muttered softly, pressing her forehead against Clarke's,

"We can't…I can't, pups. I can't get pregnant because of the silver poisoning. In so scared your going to go Lexa, I, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just don't want to loose you," the omega spoke softly, her eyes welling. Luna turned as the mates conversed between themselves. She felt out of place, awkward. Quickly and silently, Luna excused herself from the study, leaving the two woman alone. She scented the air, seeking out the elder Griffin woman. It didn't take long to find her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she emptied a glass of brandy down her throat,

"Clarke has told her about the poison," Luna said sadly, taking a seat at the kitchen island. Abby nodded, pouring herself another glass from the bottle.

"What if Clarke dies?" the mother asked bitterly, swigging her drink again. Abby wasn't sure she could cope with loosing her mate and then her child,

"What if she doesn't? What if the silver on her blood sights against the Wolf's Bane?" Luna questioned thoughtfully. For a moment neither woman spoke, both contemplating the possibility,

"Maybe. Its not like either of us have ever come across this before," Abby said, a hint of hope in her voice, "Octavia has agreed to going a sample of Juniper blood too. So we can possible cure Lexa, and maybe Clarke," Abby continued, finishing the brandy again. Luna hummed in response, pushing to her feet and moving to the other woman. She brushed her fingers against the line of Abby's jaw, locking her eyes on the betas,

"I'm sure what ever you face, you'll find a solution," Luna breathed slowly. Abby could feel her hot breath on her lips, feel the Alpha's aura swimming over her. Her head fogged, his mind clouded as Luna's lips brushed against her own. Soft and warm, Abby instantly found herself reacting to the kiss, with her own lips moving accordingly. It was nice, too nice, Abby thought as Luna's hands slid down her sides.

"Um, excuse me?" Octavia's voice was filled with a teasing laugh as the two women tore apart quickly. Abby coughed and fighter as Luna stepped away, a smug smirk on her face,

"Yes, Octavia, what's up?" Abby asked, feeling her cheek burning. The young female alpha grinned wide, eyeing the two older women,

"Lexa is asking for this miracle cure, so I guess now's the prime time to see my daughter?"


End file.
